False Positive
by Tayla Lider
Summary: A new class is taught at Casper High by a GIW-appointed ghost hunter. Danny finds the new class rather-informative, while Valerie has to resist the urge to shoot the new spook in the class. Starts before Double Cross My Heart and ends after Phantom Planet. Inspired by an altered version of a ghostanimal challenge. UNDER FORCED HIATUS! SEE PROFILE FOR WHY!
1. Hate the Cold

As much as I would love to lay claim to Danny Phantom, I cannot. I only hope that the rumor of the ghost boy coming back with new tales this month comes into truthful reality. Now, to introduce the challenge and the alterations made.

**The Challenge: Ghost 101 is the new class at Casper High, taught by the completely competent Jack Fenton and the brilliant Maddie Fenton. How will Danny survive?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed as a halfa or Danny Phantom, but the halfa species in general can be revealed, it must involve tests/homework/experiment labs with ectoplasm and stuff, it's Valerie's new favorite class

_Alteration: His parents are not the teachers, due to the fact that I can't give Jack's portrayal any real justice. I wanna write a few one shots to get into his character before giving him a big role. It's not his fault, it's my own. Something about Danny IS revealed, but everyone gets the way-wrong idea, even the teacher. Only one character finds out who Danny really is before the events of Phantom Planet, and SHE CAN'T SPEAK, PERIOD. Also, no one says Valerie has to start off liking this class. :3_

* * *

Now, let us begin the story...

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 1: Hate the Cold**

"Dude, are you going to be able to handle this?"

"If I can't find the ghost that's freezing me out with my own Ghost Sense, I'm gonna have to, Tucker."

Two boys sat alone at their table in the cafeteria, concern on the face of the dark-skinned boy of the duo that was aimed at the shivering, pale-skinned one. The dark one pushed up his glasses over his nose as he shook his head at his stubborn friend before taking one of the chicken nuggets on his plate and tossing it into his mouth.

"Now that I think about it, Danny, there's a strange rumor going around the school, and it's about the new Ghost 101 teacher." This caught the attention of the almost-ghostly boy, the two pairs of matching blue eyes meeting each other through his own black hair and the other's glasses.

"Strange rumor? Ghost 101?" The dark one, Tucker, could help but lower his head a little toward his friend after crossing his arms in front of his yellow shirt, allowing him to look over his glasses.

"Have you even looked at your schedule?" Tucker couldn't help but look at the kid with disbelief when his friend shook his head. "Dude, Ghost 101 has become a required class for everyone in this school to graduate. Just be thankful it's not being taught by your parents." This earned a flinch from the boy, from Danny, at the thought that crossed his head.

"So, what's the rumor?" Danny quickly asked to change the subject away from his parents before placing his hands back on the table. Tucker held up a finger in the air in front of him while pulling out a PDA with his other hand, pressing a few buttons before passing it toward his chilly friend.

It showed a simple woman dressed in all black, her shoulder-length brown hair kept straight down and her eyes were partially-hidden behind the glare on a pair of brown, plastic-framed glasses. She held herself in a militant way, head held high and arms held to either side. Behind her was a serpentine creature that seemed to float. It had the simplified head of a bird with leaves for its ears and a pair of large leaves coming out of the sides like wings. One of the large wings seemed to come in front of the lady, as if placing its equal of an arm on her shoulder. It seemed to give off a pale-blue glow around itself and its oval eyes were a true monochrome, black and white. The picture showed the woman from the waist up and the bottom half of the creature couldn't be seen below the cutoff either.

"Ms. Kyani, according to the rumor, seems to have a GIW-approved ghost as a hunting companion. Apparently, she had to prove to them, without a doubt, that the ghost bird here was completely under her command."

Tucker was pretty sure he had never seen Danny hike an eyebrow up that high before.

"I'm really afraid to find out what that ghost had to go through to get GIW-immunity." It was that moment that the bell finally rang and the many teens around them started to get up and moving in their individual directions. Danny couldn't help but give a shiver as a small amount of blue mist left from between his lips. "That's it, I'm going to find this ghost and thermos it so I can get warm again."

As soon as he got up, he felt his wrist being grabbed. Danny looked up toward the source to see what had grabbed him, but the hand that did pulled back almost immediately.

"YEOW! How are you so cold, Fenton?!" Danny groaned when he saw the source of the voice, a broad-shouldered teen wearing a long-sleeved shirt under a red Letterman jacket. The blonde-haired teen was shaking his hand to regain warmth in it, feeling almost frostbitten in it. "How am I going to wail on you when I can't even touch you?!" Tucker and Danny immediately exchanged glances with each other before Tucker wisely made a beeline out the door and Danny looked back up toward the jerk, ready to bolt as well.

"Maybe you can't, for once?" Danny made a fast dash out of there before anything could happen.


	2. Early Meeting

**False Positive**

**Chapter 2: Early Meeting**

Danny couldn't stop shivering once he stopped running and wound up in the hallways, the bodies of many students crowded together normally being more than enough to warm up the ambient temperature of the place.

However, he just could not feel that warmth.

"I need to get rid of that ghost and fast or I'm gonna be a popsicle," the boy muttered to himself before dodging into the nearest bathroom, running toward the stall farthest in and locking the door. Raising his arms high above his head, a pair of white energy rings that glowed an unrecognizable shade of blue appeared from his midsection before splitting, with one ring heading over his head and arms before disappearing and the other moving down toward his feet and disappearing into the ground.

Where a pale-skinned human with black hair, blue eyes and loose clothing once stood, a similarly-built ghost with white hair and neon-green eyes wearing a primarily-black jumpsuit now appeared. The shivering he once felt seemed to disappear, making the former human tilt his head slightly in confusion and relief. "That's new."

Disappearing from the view of the world, Danny unlocked the stall for use by others before phasing through the walls, looking for any sign of the ghost mentioned earlier by Tucker. Normally, he wouldn't bother with finding a non-hostile ghost that he knew of, but considering he had almost frostbit someone just by being touched...

He soon stopped, while still invisible, when he heard a set of chirping from behind one of the doors to a classroom. Poking his head through it via intangibility, the kid laid eyes on a now-familiar sight.

That bird was huge, 10 feet long from beak to tail-leaf, at least. In addition to its large leaves where arms would be on another ghost, there were a pair of significantly-smaller leaves much closer to the tail-leaf where legs would appear on something else. All seven leaves were an dark shade of emerald green and the main body was a turquoise color with a purple stripe along its underside. He would guess that it's from the lack of proper legs, but the unusual ghost maintained a constant float above the ground. It seemed to be having an animated discussion with the female human next to it, whom was only shaking her head.

"Celevoir, I've told you before, I need you here in the classes today to judge everyone's reaction to ghosts in general...though it looks like the lot of them are cowards. Next time, I can let you patrol the school when you're not needed, okay?" The bird tilted its head as it lowered its leaf-like ears, giving a high-pitched whine in response as it brought its foreleaves together as if it was saying 'please'. "I said no."

Danny was still trying to figure out both how the human managed to understand the bird as well as how it managed to snap with such a large leaf-wing like that. He broke out of his wondering when he found himself suddenly yanked through the door by the strange ghost's large beak by the white collar of his jumpsuit and into the room, breaking invisibility from the shock.

"How on..." Though he managed not to crash into anything, Danny still wound up hitting the ground hard, his back infuriated with him from the sudden connection as he tried to sit up.

"Celevoir, stand down!" Shaking his head after hearing the command and the resulting whine that followed, the humanoid ghost stood up onto his feet to get a good look of the oddly-unarmed female now standing between the ghosts, whom had an eyebrow raised slightly as her eyes met his.

Shoulder-length brown hair, brown plastic-framed glasses, black business suit ensemble...wait, don't guys wear that kind of clothes to a formal gathering?

"I'm going to guess you're this Kyani I've heard about?" Trying to withhold a grunt of pain from the wind still being out of his lungs, the human female nodded at the name, her brownish-grey eyes trained on the black and white being in front of her.

"Colonel Mya Kyani, GIW-approved independent Ghost Hunter and medium for the Bird of Leaves, Celevoir. Now, judging from your appearance, I shall hazard a guess that you are Danny Phantom, the residing spirit of this town?" While his white eyebrow didn't get anywhere near as high as his black one did in the cafeteria, it still rose pretty high at being called a 'spirit' instead of a 'ghost'.

Wait, 'medium'? And why didn't he see an ecto-gun anywhere on her? He did see the revolvers at her waist, now that he got a good look at her, but they wouldn't work against ghosts.

"Yes, I am," Danny finally replied, his stance at the ready to defend himself in case either the bird, Celevoir, makes a move for him again, or the ghost hunter in front of him pulls out an unseen ectogun. As if she sense his tension, Mya raised her hands and made a motion to push the air under them down.

"Calm yourself, young one. As long as you're willing to talk instead of fight, there will be no need to exchange blows."

Both white eyebrows went up high on this. A ghost hunter that was willing to talk instead of shoot on sight? Allowing himself to calm down, though remain on guard after catching the Celevoir's on-edge protectiveness of its partner behind Mya, Danny ran through his mind why he had come to find the ghost in the first place...


	3. Recall and Reactions

**False Positive**

**Chapter 3: Recall and Reactions**

While trying his best to make it not sound like his human form was the one being frozen out, Danny tried to explain to Mya that there was a student in the school who's life was in danger by just being in range of Celevoir. While he was cautiously explaining, one of her brown eyebrows started to rise a bit.

"A False Positive with a cold-type Ghost Sense? Here?" Danny tilted his head to one side once again in confusion both at her question and what she just classified his Ghost Sense as.

"Say what?"

"I'll explain in class, if you wish to invisibly drop by. As a relatively-new soul, if your outward appearance and timing of your first known arrival on Earth is any indicator, you may learn a few things yourself. I have 5th block prep, so I can recall Celevoir for now, but next class I will be bringing her back out and have her out for the rest of the day." This statement was immediately followed with a series of upset chirps and hoots from the bird in question, flailing her leafy limbs about as she did. "Celevoir, I'm not going to let a student get hypothermia for something that's not their fault." Letting loose one last whine, the nature ghost lowered her head in defeat before finding a hand placed between her eyes petting it. "There, there, it'll only be for a short bit."

At that moment, the warning bell rang and he paled more than his ghostly skin should allow. "Ack, I'm gonna be late!" As soon as he said that did he catch the confused look on her face. "...late to my next patrol! See ya!"

He was quick to disappear from view, phasing toward his locker and grabbing his backpack out of it before heading into a nearby broom closet and shifting back into his human form through the glowing energy rings that appeared around him.

Thankfully, the tardy bell didn't ring until after he had already entered the classroom. He also felt the lack of a ghostly presence nearby, allowing his body to finally warm back up slowly from the bursts of cold he had been dealing with all school day.

* * *

Class ended for History and Danny felt himself finally finish internally thawing out, now touchable by those around him again. He was one of the first ones out of the class, with Tucker following quickly after him.

"I don't think I've seen you shiver that much, it was baking in there!" Tucker commented as the pair moved on, Danny catching sight of a large fist flying his way just in time to duck under it.

"What was that for, Dash?!" He belted out as he saw Tucker wisely running ahead of him toward the next class.

"That was for freezing my hand earlier, Fentoenail!" The large blonde-haired student from earlier had wound up swinging at air with his first punch before trying to grab onto Danny as the skinny boy ran as fast as his legs would humanly allow. While he was thankful he didn't have to stop by his locker to get any books yet, that didn't escape him from his pursuer's wrath.

"Gotta get away before she..." The familiar blue mist escaped his mouth once more as he muttered to himself after feeling the cold shiver reenter him. "...let's the bird back out." Thankful that, for once, no other ghosts showed up for the day, he moved post-haste to dodge under another fist aimed for his back before running into the class he saw both the bird and the hunter in earlier, though he saw neither in there. Tucker was already in there and caught sight of Danny breathing heavily.

"You gonna be alright?" He nodded after getting the wind back into his lungs from the sudden run before moving toward one of the seats in the class.

"I'm freezing again and I don't see the bird this time," Danny whispered to his friend, before hearing a shriek behind him. Both boys turned toward the source before finding themselves snickering.

The blonde-haired male in the red Letterman jacket had jumped into the arms of one of his friends, another large-shouldered student of Asian descent, as the both stared at the Celevoir that had suddenly appeared with her beak in their faces.

"Pathetic." Jumping off the back of the large bird and appearing into view from invisibility was Mya staring down at the pair with apparent disdain. "And you two appear to be athletic students, too. Do your sports teachers not drill a backbone into you students?"

Tucker couldn't help but bring out his PDA to snap a picture of the scene, the teacher who was just shorter than the muscular pair ripping them a verbal new one.

"That's going into the Yearbook, for sure."

Soon other students started filling into the class one by one, most shrieking in fear and almost running out of the class, a few suddenly on-guard at the sight of the ghost, and one actually willing to give the bird a petting on the beak. Danny wasn't sure how the snake-like ghost managed to give a grin from the petting with her beak, though it was amusing to see Celevoir wagging her tail-leaf like a happy dog.

"Jehovah, I think I'm going to be in for a long year," Danny heard the militant teacher barely whisper to herself as she looked up toward the ceiling with a pleading look just before the warning bell rang.


	4. Freeze-out During Rollcall

I apologize for this chapter being almost-all dialogue, but it was needed for this part of the story. And as for the schedule that the school holds during this story, I'm modelling it after how my old high school ran their class periods, 7 classes with lunch between 4th and 5th period. This new class is during 6th period.

Oh, and kinitsukirihan? I have a few ideas kicking around that go against typical Danny Phantom headcannon, even if I had adopted a few of them myself because it made sense to me. And while there is a plot-based reason for why Danny and Tucker didn't get the WTF-moment with Celevoir, I will admit that I didn't think of an in-story reason as to why, ehehe. Bad, bad me...

And for anyone reading this and wondering how I'm posting these up so fast, when I was uploading Chapter 1, I was already in the middle of typing out Chapter 6. And I'm nowhere near done.

* * *

Now, shall we begin again?

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 4: Freeze-out During Rollcall**

"Dashiel Baxter."

"It's Dash, ma'am."

"In this class, I refer to everyone by their proper names, so you might as well get used to it. Nathan Bradly."

"Pre...present, ma'am."

Mya was standing in front of the classroom calling out a few more names from the roll behind her desk, which seemed to double as a fixed lab table as well, complete with everything that the lab stations in the back of the large room also had, such as the gas faucets for Bunsen burners and other equipment that needed such tools. The Celevoir was curled up to her right by the desk, holding up a rather-comical "Do Not Disturb" sign as she lightly snoozed in boredom.

"Daniel Fenton."

"H-h-here, m-m-ma'am..."

"Daniel, are you shivering?" At this point did she look up the classroom, her ears leading her to the frail-looking boy in the front of the room closest to the door. He was rubbing his arms in a frantic attempt to keep warm and it seemed like his skin was starting to turn a faint shade of blue.

She saw the blue mist emerging from his mouth and recognized it for what it was, thanks to the heads-up she had gotten earlier from a certain ghost.

"Celevoir, aerial route, get the negation bracelet! I need it yesterday!" The bird went from lightly-snoozing to fully-awake and floating in place, giving a salute with one of her foreleaves before flying up through the roof and phasing through it. The sign that it had once surrounded seemed to have mysteriously vanished from view. Mya herself rushed toward a closet in the front of the room to the right-hand side, away from the door that led to the classroom and near where the bird had once been.

The class stared at how fast she moved once she got what she was looking for, a white turtleneck with what looked like metallic wiring that was sewn throughout it. Even with the metal, it still looked rather-comfortable to wear. She was immediately over to where Danny was, who was turn a shade of red over his cheeks despite his skin trying to turn a different color.

"I...I'm fine...re-really..." He tried to keep her from placing the shirt over his head, but the cold that had already built up had managed to bite back with a vengeance once the source had been introduced and he finally collapsed from the cold that was trying to freeze him out from the inside.

"No, you're not." Once she slid the turtleneck over Danny's head and chest, sliding his arms through the sleeves, the boy seemed to warm up under her touch. While he still felt a bit colder than a normal person would by the time Celevoir flew back into the classroom through the ceiling, she also figured it wouldn't get any higher any time soon.

The bird held the thin bracelet in her beak, which was a turquoise color similar to Celevoir's shade, before phasing it around Danny's wrist. Danny found himself able to open his eyes almost immediately, no longer feeling the influx of cold energy.

"Wha..."

"Might be a good thing Phantom dropped by earlier, or I wouldn't have recognized that soon enough." She helped him up onto his feet before he slid back behind his desk and into his chair. "You won't be needing that shirt anymore now." Realizing he was wearing the turtleneck that she forced over his head, Danny immediately took it off before tossing it back toward the teacher.

"Sorry about that..."

"You can't blame yourself for something you don't really have control over, especially not something like that." Placing the turtleneck on the edge of the large desk for now, Mya had picked up the roll-sheet and started calling out names once more.

"Tucker Foley."

"Here, miss." Mya looked up from her sheet once more with a raised eyebrow.

"...miss?"

A gulp became soon heard from the chocolate-skinned student in sheepish embarrassment. "Sorry."

"I will introduce myself after I get roll done. Valerie Gray."

"Here, ma'am."

There were a few more names that she got responses for, but there was one name didn't get a response from its appropriate student for.

"Samantha Manson."

"Um, ma'am?" Mya raised her head to see that Tucker had responded to her call instead of a female voice.

"Yes?"

"Sam's sick, she might not be in for a few more days." The teacher nodded in acknowledgement before making a note on a nearby clipboard.

"I appreciate the heads up, Mr. Foley. I'll keep that in mind for the next few calls. Paulina Sanchez."

"Here, ma'am!" Mya rose her head from the roll-call sheet once again after hearing the voice, eyes visibly narrowing behind her glasses once she saw it was the one student that went up to pet Celevoir before lowering her gaze back to the sheet in her hands.

"Kwan Sie."

"Here, ma'am."

"And...that seems to be everyone. All but one accounted for." At this point did she stand in front of the teacher's desk, arms crossed behind her back as she stood straight with her head high. "Now, it's time to get started."

* * *

Anyone recognize the naming conventions I was using for the characters that don't normally have a last name? :3


	5. Introduction and Explanation

Geez, Louis, this is getting popular quick. I'm gonna feel guilty about the appearance of slowing down once I start getting to chapters I haven't written yet. This Ghost 101 outline I'm working on is slowing me down on writing Chapter 6, but once it's done...

You folks prepare for a whole new way to look at certain aspects of this show. I've put quite a bit of thought into this.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 5: Introduction and Explanation**

"Now, it's time to get started." Danny looked up toward the front of the classroom from his desk after a quick glance toward the science lab stations in the back, wondering how this class as a whole would play out.

"Students, I am Colonel Mya Kyani. I am here today and for the rest of the school year as your Ghost 101 instructor. This class is not as much about learning how to hunt ghosts, though a few escape tactics will be covered later on, as much as it is to learn about these spectral beings that sometimes choose to enter the living plane for one reason or another." Hearing a faint scowl nearby, Danny couldn't help but turn his head slightly toward the source, which turned out to be the other dark-colored student in the class. She had a serious look on her face as if she had at least one hope about the class dashed already. Her gaze remained focused on the ghost in the class, unsure as to how to behave around it and wondering why Ms. Kyani wasn't making a move toward it.

Those who weren't already looking toward the teacher immediately turned their head straight back to her after she loudly cleared her throat. Not even five minutes had passed and she was not pleased, though she allowed her look to relax once she turned her head toward the serpent bird.

"The ghost in the class is my hunting partner, Celevoir the Bird of Leaves. She will not make any attempt toward anyone here unless I specifically instruct her to. And before anyone who does know of the Anti-Ecto Control Laws says anything, she does have clearance from the Guys in White to be here." With a shy chirp, Celevoir floated closer toward her human partner, giving a small wave with a large leaf before curling up in the air like a snake, her head still lifted as if on guard.

Danny heard another student's jaw drop, though he had an idea who it was when he heard someone faintly-whisper to themselves, "Phantom wasn't lying after about there being good ghosts".

"Now, there is something I must address. Except for two students in this class, I had Celevoir in full view to gauge how everyone reacted to the sudden presence of a ghost and I am not pleased." Only at this point did Ms. Kyani move a hand to her face, pushing her glasses up on her face as she lowered her head slightly in thought. "Like almost all of the previous classes, a huge majority of those who first see her just jump and scream, almost running away without a second thought. When you're dealing with a ghost, you are supposed to remain cautious and on guard. If you're not a ghost hunter, you have to carefully get away, not run wildly. You're also not supposed to just go up an pet a cute ghost on the beak, and yes, that one's aimed at you, Ms. Sanchez."

The one girl of Hispanic descent lowered her head a bit when her eyes wound up meeting with the brownish-grey eyes of the officer, shivering at the cold stare she just received. A second passed before a scorned look appeared on the popular girl's face at the fact that she had just been embarrassed in front of her classmates. Ms. Kyani lowered her raised hand to her side as she allowed her other arm to fall to the side as well.

"Also, if any of you students have some sort of ghost-detection system on you or acquire one in the future, I'd suggest keeping its sensitivity to no higher than 7.2 while on school grounds, or you're going to pick up two entities instead of just one." A few eyebrows from the students rose on this, including one each of Danny's and Tucker's faces before the latter dared to raise his hand. "Yes, Mr. Foley?"

"You said two would show, I know one would be your Celevoir, but who else would show up?"

At this point, Ms. Kyani lowered her head slightly, eyes closed for a brief second in thought before reopening them.

"That will be answered in a future lesson. All I will say now is there are some circumstances that will cause a human being to wind up appearing on such devices. Now," at this point did the teacher bring her hands together in front of her, clapping them once before turning her head toward Celevoir rather briefly, then returning her gaze toward her students.

"First of all, while I will be unable to answer at this moment questions that may relate to future lessons, I will be willing to answer any other questions that you may have for me. I don't really have anything planned to teach today. Such lessons shall begin tomorrow."

A bunch of the students exchanged glances with each other, unsure if anyone of them should voice their questions, even the largest of them. One of them, the large Asian, finally steeled his nerve and raised a large hand into the air. Ms. Kyani allowed a faint smirk to appear on the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, Mr. Sie?"

Slowly lowering his hand, the student, identified earlier during roll call as Kwan Sie, cleared his throat first. "Um, a good number of us were wondering what your opinion of Danny Phantom is."

A rather-heavy silence fell upon the classroom, almost no one daring to breath as the teacher closed her eyes before beginning to walk in front of the large desk, Danny noticing a rather-faint limp in her right leg as she moved. He, more than anyone else in the class, was curious about her answer.

"First of all, I am aware of both of the times when the young Phantom has experienced a fall from grace, both in the form of striking at the mayor of this town and when he aided in string of thefts across down. I am also aware of when he risked his afterlife to save this town from the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. However, since I was not present for any of this myself, I cannot fairly draw any judgement from these events." She stopped in mid-step during her pacing. "However, earlier the young spirit braved facing me in order to keep one of your fellow students from being frozen from within by something he cannot truly control, so I do dare say he has made a good first impression."

At this point did Danny finally raise his own hand, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Why do you refer to him as a 'spirit' instead of as a 'ghost'? I've never heard either of my parents use that term before." The small smirk stretched into a proper smile at the question before giving a slight nod with her head as she faced the class once more.

"A ghost is a deceased soul that only focuses on their base obsessions and have a limited range of emotions to work from, most of the time. A spirit is one that has managed to retain their humanity in one way or another after death, allowing them the full range of emotions that a human has as well as allows them to act upon more than just their obsession. You still can't get a spirit to act directly against obsession without something similar to mind control, but they are more than capable of being either good or evil, depending on how they try to make themselves be."

"So, you're saying Phantom actually has a conscience?" The tone of disgust behind the question was obvious, as well as the fact that the person asking had not bothered to raise her hand and be called upon before asking. The smile on the teacher's face disappeared and her eyebrows lowered down in obvious displeasure.

"Ms. Grey, yes, I do dare say he possibly has one. There is one physical identifier between a ghost that has retained their humanity and one that hasn't done so. A ghost's eyes are all one color, not mulch-faceted like a human's. A spirit's eyes resembles the ones they had upon death, minus whatever color shift may occur, a trait I noticed Phantom having. And, while I am not sure your particular reason for your tone of disgust, that is still no reason for the rudeness you just displayed while in my classroom. Understood?"

"...understood." Valerie's head had lowered at the scolding as well, unhappy with the teacher the group of students had, though Ms. Kyani seemed to pay no mind to this.

"Any other questions, students?" At this moment, Dash had finally raised his own hand, his own blue eyes focused squarely on Danny. "Yes, Mr. Baxter?"

"What kind of freak is Fenton, anyway? You seemed to know exactly what to do just then."

An audible growl became heard as the teacher's brownish-grey eyes met Dash's blue ones from over her glasses. "Congratulations," she started to say while maintaining her growling tone. "You have just earned the first detention of the year. And as for anyone else, if I hear use of that word again, while I might not be able to do much in-school, I can get rather-crafty if I so choose outside of these grounds. Is that clear to all of you?" Silence rang through the class as she stopped speaking, a response she didn't like. **"Is that clear?!"**

Several students came close to jumping out of their seats with the sudden rise in volume, while many of the others managed to squeak out the phrase "Yes, ma'am" in response. Tucker, after getting back into his seat from his own sudden fall, shook his head before daring to whisper to Danny. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she could give your Wail a run for its money."


	6. Flip-out and Pass-out

I have a class outline that's already just over 5 full pages on Wordpad...and I only have finished the Ghost types and Ghost Anatomy parts of it while working on the other parts... The fact that I might have a VIABLE theory behind how most ghost powers work is already thrilling, considering how most of them work right into this theory...minus a few screwball powers, anyway. If it turns out I did crack the code behind the powers, I AM GONNA BE A HAPPY CHICKIE!

Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan: Who knows if it's from being bullied in the past that she flipped out on Dash like that...other than me, that is. :3

And for the oh-so-mysterious guest: Thou shall get thy wish, but only because I am impatient to put this out myself and I can't sleep, which means I have even MORE time to work on story and 'classwork'.

* * *

And now, back to your regularly-scheduled chapter...

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 6: Flip-out and Pass-out**

"Tucker, remind me to never tick off Ms. Kyani. Ever."

Both Danny and Tucker walked out of class after almost everyone else had fled fast from the room, not willing to stay in the class longer than they had to. "Who knew she'd freak from the word 'freak'," Danny dared to continue after the pair got a decent distance from the class in a much-softer voice.

"Dude", Tucker started as he shook his head to fight off a building shiver. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the one in class when she and Sam go at it because of full name use." Both boys couldn't help but flinch at the image that flew past both of their minds.

"No kidding, especially since the teacher carries guns in class." Tucker froze mid-step at Danny's whispered statement, staring at his ghostly friend with widened eyes.

"WHAT?! SHE HAS GUNS IN CLASS?!" Danny was fast to turn around and cover his chocolate-colored friend's mouth at the outburst, looking around to see if anyone was around. To both of their benefit, all the students wanted to get away from the Ghost 101 class so bad, there were none left in this hall.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Danny uncovered Tucker's mouth and stared directly into the technogeek's eyes, two sets of blue meeting with each other before one of them momentarily flashed a radioactive-green color. "Last thing this school needs is a reason to panic on the first day, Tucker."

"You're the one who dropped that bombshell!" Danny couldn't help but facepalm on the statement, aggravation starting to set in.

"WHATEVER. Now, what was my next class?"

Tucker was quick to pull out his PDA before typing a few buttons on it, paling a little when he got what he was looking for. "We've got Ms. Teslaff for PE next." Looking up toward Danny, Tucker's pupils had become smaller in a bit of fear. "We've got both of the scariest teachers in this school back-to-back."

"At least we don't need anything for that yet," Danny sighed at his friend, giving a bit of a headshake. "Let's go before the warning bell rings." With that statement, the two boys hauled off to class, hoping to avoid the wrath of a second teacher...even if the first one wasn't their fault.

* * *

Both boys were flat on their backs, breathing heavily when the bell signalling the end of school rang. Neither one of them seemed willing to move, even if it was to get out of the gym.

"Aw, come on, ya wimps. Warm-ups never tired anyone out that much!" Danny managed to summon enough energy to turn his head just enough to catch sight of the approaching PE teacher, a large muscular woman that could almost pass as a guy, if she really wasn't careful with how she dressed. The big lady stood over them, the bangs of her red hair falling over her face enough to fade the color of her eyes out of view, making her look even more scary than normal.

"Alright, alright, we're getting up," the pair yelled out in unison before managing up sit up, both of them getting up onto their feet in slightly-different ways before heading toward the locker room.

"If she calls running the mile a 'warm-up', I don't even wanna know what she has planned for the rest of the school year," Tucker grumbled under his breath as he opened his locker, pulling out his backpack and his beloved PDA. "I have returned for you, Paulina, I hope you were safe in here."

The ghost of the pair couldn't help but turn toward the technogeek after phasing his backpack through the locker to get it out, one of his eyebrows held up high as the other lowered at the same time his head tilted forward.

"Paulina? Oh, man, you're just asking to get stomped by Sam." Tucker slammed shut the locker door before giving the new PDA a quick peck before placing it into its appointed pocket in his backpack.

"She's not here, though." A small smirk cropped up onto Tucker's face before giving Danny a solid poke on the shoulder. "And as I recall, _you_ owe me a few Nasty Burgers for missing Technus and blasting Karen to ashes yesterday."

Danny's palm met his face, just before his eyes flashed green momentarily behind closed lids.

"Fine, you win. Let's just go be-yipe!" As soon as Danny turned around did he find himself picked up off his feet by the back of his white shirt, staring on even level with Dash. "Um, hi?"

Dash was obviously furious.

"You got me in detention on the first day of school." The blonde grabbed the front of Danny's shirt with his free hand before letting go of the back of the white shirt. "THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN!"

Dash pulled back his newly-freed hand as he balled it into a fist, ready to literally punch Danny's lights out. Thankful he was still in the locker room, Danny lifted his arms up to allow himself to fall out of the shirt, causing the punch to completely miss its mark. "What the...? FENTURD!" Tossing the shirt aside as the ghost boy hauled it into another part of the large room, Tucker took the chance to snatch the shirt before the wrong person could reclaim it.

"Darn it, Dash, you landed yourself in detention! I didn't do anything!" Danny snapped back at the angered boy before seeing Tucker throw him his shirt back. Quick to put it back on while running as Tucker grabbed both backpacks, the pair of boys started running fast out of the locker room and on the way to the front of the school.

* * *

Poor Danny doesn't get a break, does he? I am slightly-disturbed as to how easy it is to write these particular scenes between Dash and Danny... If you're wondering why Danny allowed himself to be momentarily-shirtless when he's "Mr. Modesty", what would you choose if you were in his place: ditch the shirt and not get hit, or keep the shirt and possibly get a smashed face?

BTW, does everyone like the cover image thus far? I managed to make it myself. :3


	7. I See You

I just posted Chapter 6 about an hour ago and yet I come up with this. MY MIND WON'T STOP FOR SLEEP.

I'm going to lay down a small confession here. While there is an in-story reason as to why Sam isn't in this yet, the real reason is the fact that I wanted a chance to work with the mechanics behind Danny and Tucker's friendship before I add in another constant factor. ^^; I'm probably not the first to do this with certain characters before, either. Don't expect this to be a constant thing, for even I have to eat, sleep and do things away from the computer.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 7: I See You**

"Hey, Tucker?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Do I really have human-like eyes like this?"

"Are you _still_ weirding over being called a spirit?"

"...yes."

The pair was high up in the sky, invisible to the view of the city below. Though neither could be seen, Danny could definitely feel his best friend holding on tightly to him in the air. Tucker was doing a decent job of not sounding afraid of heights, but his grip gave him away. "Chill out, Danny. I'm sure there's nothing wrong about being called a spirit instead of a ghost. It kinda sounds like a good thing, honestly."

"I don't know, Tuck. It's just...like I said in class, I've NEVER heard my parents use that term before in reference to any ghost before." Almost as soon as this statement left the ghost's mouth did he begin to descend toward behind the dumpster near the Nasty Burger, the popular fast-food place in the town despite the deceptive name of the place. Letting go of his friend, Tucker appeared in full-view before Danny did as well in his black and white hazmat suit, scratching his head in thought.

"Ya know, it's very possible that Kyani may know more than your parents do. Shoot, she works with a ghost, so she has to have some leg up on them." Placing a warm hand on Danny's literally-cold shoulder, the techno-geek gave his friend a smirk. "Now, let's get something to eat, I'm famished."

Seeing his friend go ahead and head toward the entrance of the building, Danny looked up toward the cloudless sky, then toward all directions around him. Confident there was no one in sight nearby, Danny quickly took to one knee and closed his eyes. A ring of white energy appeared around his waist before projecting outward until it was wide enough to move over him. Once at the right diameter, the ring split in two and moved away from each other, one ring disappearing just over his head and the other disappearing into the ground.

"You're always hungry," he muttered to himself with a smirk of his own before standing onto his feet and catching glance at the bracelet around his wrist, the one meant to keep his Ghost Sense triggering around a specific ghost. "I almost forgot about this." Lowering his right hand, he grabbed the turquoise bracelet and made it intangible before pulling it through his wrist.

Immediately after he did that did the blue mist appear from his mouth alongside a shudder from the sudden burst of cold.

"What the?" Eyes widened of the possibility of being surprise-attacked, Danny immediately shifted back into his other form before flying back into the air, looking in all directions for the ghost he now knew was around. "Crud, crud, crud, I just did that in front of Celevoir, and I can't even find her," he grumbled to himself once he was a decent distance up in the air.

He didn't expect to be lightly-poked in the back, which resulted in a sudden turn-around and firing of an ecto-blast that seemed to completely miss its target. "Who's there?!"

A pair of low chirps soon sounded as the serpentine bird faded into view, its black and white eyes slightly-narrowed and focused on Danny. He had missed her by at least a couple of feet. "What are you doing here," he asked of the bird, momentarily forgetting about the fact that she can't speak in a human voice as his radioactive eyes fell upon a purple collar around her neck. She angled her head slightly so that one of her eyes was fully-visible, allowing his reflection to be seen in them. However, what Danny saw was not the appearance of his ghost form floating in the air.

It was that of his human form.

She knew who he was the moment she laid eyes on him, saw him appearing to phase through the classroom door earlier as a _human_ instead of as a ghost.

Panic beginning to build in him, Danny floated a bit away from the bird, eyes widening as his black pupils dilated and almost disappeared into themselves. "Please, please don't let your partner know. Who knows what she would have to do if she did." A knowing smirk managed to appear on her beak despite the fact that it couldn't move before she spun back around toward the school, fading out of view as she did.

"That's how she saw me," he said to himself as he tried to calm his nerves at the risk of falling from a great height. "She can see what's invisible to the human eyes." Readopting a cloak of invisibility around himself, Danny lowered himself to the ground, heavy in thought about what had just happened.

"Danny!" As soon as he landed, he lifted his head after hearing Tucker's voice calling for him. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry, Tuck, ran into the Box Ghost," Danny lied while still invisible before allowing himself to re-enter normal view. "I'll return him to the Ghost Portal later." Just like before the sudden appearance that had delayed him, Danny looked around once more before taking a knee, reverting back to his human appearance once again. "Brr, still haven't blown off all the cold yet."

Rubbing his hands against his arms a bit in a half-assed attempt to warm up, both Danny and Tucker walked away from the spot and into the Nasty Burger, the thought of food becoming more appealing by the moment.

* * *

For those who probably went "That's not fair, he wasn't supposed to be revealed yet!", think on this for a second. At least a year after creating Celevoir, I found out that '-voir' in French meant 'to see', fittingly enough. Also, no human has found out about his double-life yet, either. So, he's still good and this still hasn't been turned into a true reveal fic yet.


	8. SAM!

**False Positive**

**Chapter 8: SAM!**

"I skipped Chemistry for you?"

Danny had managed to slip out of class easier than normal that time, the teacher in the class staring oddly at him for a split second before allowing the young ghost to leave. It seemed to be a waste of time as the ghost he found was not a serious issue, which allowed the ghost boy to find himself staring at the offending ghost with his hands balled up into fists on his waist while in one of the larger school closets.

"YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINMENT WON'T HOLD ME-EEEEEEEEEEE!" Pulling from behind himself the Fenton Thermos, the half-ghost simply aimed it at the simple short man in various shades of blue before recapping it.

"I have half a mind to leave you in there," he griped to himself, leaning his head against a closed hand for a second as said hand gripped a bit of white hair. Flying through the roof of the school for a split-second from the empty closet, he scanned the area around with his bright eyes for signs of ghosts that weren't supposed to be nearby.

He instead caught sight of a black limo pulling up to the school, one he recognized off the bat when a girl he knew walked out of it. He saw the Gothic-dressed girl lean back into the limo for a second before pulling out and closing the door, signalling for the driver to leave. Before she could make it half-way in, Danny had floated down in front of her, a big toothy grin on his face.

"Sam! You're back!" His smile was contagious as she soon smiled as well, light-violet eyes meeting radioactive-green.

"I'm just glad to move again. I don't think I could handle being stuck with my parents any longer. Now," she continued before looking the ghost up and down. "Why are you out of class as Phantom?" The only response she got to that question was Danny raising the white and green soup container into view in front of him and a look that consisted of a frown with one corner pulled back and a raised eyebrow. "I figured as much."

The two moved into the school, with Danny leading Sam in while still in his ghostly form. Once Sam entered the front office, Danny himself faded into invisibility before ducking into the nearby broom closet, walking back out in his normal human appearance.

"For once, I might not get a detention for the sudden disappearance. One warning, Sam, our 6th period teacher uses full names."

The two walked down the hall and toward their shared class after Sam released a loud groan of aggravation.

* * *

"Michele Lusterino."

"Present, Ms. Kyani."

"Samantha Manson."

"It's Sam, ma'am." Ghost 101 had rolled back around, the last comment prompting the teacher to raise her head from the roll sheet to see whom had spoken.

"As I have told Dashiel yesterday, I refer to everyone by their proper name. No amount of arguing with have me change my methods. Paulina Sanchez."

A few seconds passed by without responce, causing Ms. Kyani to look back up once against from the paper in her hand, just in time to see the Hispanic of the class working with her makeup to touch up her appearance. "Ms. Sanchez, drop and give me 20. Now." This sudden command pulled Paulina out of her work, teal eyes meeting brownish-grey in shock.

"Wha, why? The sweat from that would ruin my makeup!" Narrowed eyes now forming, Ms. Kyani lowered her head slightly, keeping her glasses up on her face with the tip of her fingers. A good amount of the non-popular students in the class were snickering to themselves at Paulina's misfortune.

"You should have thought of that before putting it on, then. Kwan Sie."

"Here."

"Good, all are here this time." Looking up from the roll sheet, Kyani growled under her breath when she saw that her demand was not being met. "Why are you not doing them?" A faint meep escaped the girl's lips before swallowing her pride and moving out of her chair. Face as red as a tomato, Paulina moved into position before starting off her first push-up. Putting the roll-call sheet down for later on the desk upon seeing this, Kyani looked toward Celevoir and gave the bird a simple nod. The snake-like creature gave a salute with one of her large leaves before flying through the door. "Now she won't keep bugging me about not letting her patrol the school."

"Wow, she is beautiful," Danny heard Sam mutter to herself nearby with a smile on her face before she straightened up fast as Kyani's eyes met Sam's without a word. The teacher gave a nod before moving in front of the teacher's desk.

"Alright, students. It's time for this class to really begin. As a refresher for the few who weren't here yesterday, I am Colonel My Kyani and the ghost you saw leave the classroom just now was my hunting partner, Celevoir. In this class, we shall be learning a considerable amount about the beings that seem to frequent this town, specifically about the physical and mental aspects of varying ghosts, explaining how they are both different and similar to the living. It also explains various aspects of their home world, the Ghost Zone, what is known about Ghost culture, the varying abilities they have and how they function as well as the humans that have found themselves intertwined with the spectral realm."

"Today, we talk about the five known types of ghost that exist."

* * *

I know I'm being slow to getting to Eye for an Eye, but the build-up's important. :3


	9. To Think of Death

I JUST BECAME GLAD I LOOKED AT THE EPISODE SHEET AGAIN! I was thinking that the first episode of Season 3, Eye for an Eye was the one directly after Reality Trip and was the first episode with students back in class for the summer, but boy was I wrong. That honor goes to Double Cross My Heart, instead. This means that some of my plans will be changed up slightly, but thankfully not too much. This also means Sam's role in the story is going to get interesting and quick, hehe.

For those that wonder what I mean, this means that instead of starting before Eye for an Eye, this story starts just before Double Cross My Heart...which admittedly will make this a bit more fun for me and will make the lead-up to Eye for an Eye quite-less rushed.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 9: To Think of Death**

Tugging at the grey collar of her business jacket, Ms. Kyani took a brief second to close her eyes in thought before bringing her hands together in front of her. "It would be best," she started to say before reopening them to the world, revealing a golden shimmer to her irises, "if we started with the most-common type of ghost that is also the most-frequent visitor to the world of the living."

Behind her, near the white dry-erase board, a black marker became surrounded with a faint-golden glow before being lifted into the air and uncapped without the aid of human hands.

All of the students within the classroom stared at the marker, all on-edge and watching it like a hawk.

"Postmortem, meaning _'after death'_ in Latin, is the name used to refer to ghosts formed from the souls of the deceased, the ones that are not yet ready to move on from existence." The marker behind her began to write as she spoke, creating a sort of outline of important points when she came across one. "These ghosts...yes, Ms. Grey?" Danny looked over toward Valerie, as did Tucker and Sam, catching sight of the hairband-wearing girl starring wide-eyed as she pointed toward the floating marker.

"I thought you sent Celevoir out of the classroom?" The teacher looked at the unknown huntress oddly before turning toward the board, a moment of realization dawning on her once she did.

"Oh, that." A smirk on her face, Ms. Kyani pushed her hair behind one of her ears before giving a flick of the wrist, beckoning the uncapped marker to float over to her hand. Once in her hand, the glow both around the marker and in her eyes vanished. "It's nothing to be concerned about, students." With another flick of the wrist did she toss it up into the air, the glow returning into view as the marker went back to the board.

Every student still had their eyes glued to the floating object, prompting her to stomp the ground below with her left foot hard. "Seriously, there's a ghost that frequents this class now and you're all on-edge over that? **Pay attention!**"

Just like yesterday, a good number of students came close to falling out of their desks from the sudden shouts, prompting the teacher to look up toward the ceiling for a second before starting to pace in front of the class, the limp in her leg faint, but present. Seeing her walk, Danny noticed that the leg with the limp seemed slightly shorter than the other one. Also, her pants were slightly-more baggy than a normal pair. Was she hiding something under them?

A few seconds passed, and Kyani stopped her movements, facing the class once again. "_As I was saying,_ Postmortem ghosts often form when a person that has incomplete aspirations, goals or dreams is forced from their body upon death, those very concepts forming the basis of an obsession that gives them a reason for continuing to exist. While most eventually complete the goal of their obsession, there are a great number that develop ones that can never be truly-finished, which leaves us with ghosts that have become long maddened in their efforts." As she spoke, the marker behind her drew the outline of a simple ghost, humanoid in appearance though the bottom half had the outline of a tail instead of a pair of legs. "There is a saying that fits many of these ghosts in an indirect way." At this moment did she momentarily place the tips of her right hand on both shoulders, then her forehead, followed by her heart in rapid succession, bowing her head slightly as she did. "The more you are told you are a monster, the more you begin to believe it for yourself. And with the increasing number of ghost hunters that don't seem to give a care about who they're shooting down, it's hard for them to believe otherwise."

The image behind her changed as she spoke, starting with a clean image and outline before various details were added one by one to slowly change the appearance from what could be a good ghost to one that has lost themselves in their obsession, horns and fangs visible with red eyes and an aura of flame around them.

"Now!" Flicking a wrist toward the eraser, which began to also glow with a gold light and float on its own, the eraser began to wipe off the board the image and words left behind. "I hope you all have good pencils and sharpeners. For your first assignment, it will have three parts. The first one is this: Draw yourself as a ghost. Who do you think you would be if you became one? Feel free to go wild with your designs and abilities, your only restriction is that the design and abilities granted have to relate to _you_. You all have 10 minutes to get a head-start on it before I introduce the next ghost type and the second assignment part."

She went to sit at her desk, soon beginning to type away at the computer on top of it as the students pulled out several sheets of paper and pencils. While a few people were quick to their tasks, others took their time to think on what they would put down.

Danny, however, didn't know what to put down. He certainly wasn't going to use his alter-ego for this assignment, even if it would make things easier. It was a thought that had his forehead meeting his desk. "I've got nothing," he muttered to himself.

He felt something tap against the front of his desk, urging up to look up, then straighten up quick when he saw the thin-built teacher leaning over him, the narrow fingers on her left hand tapping softly against the desk.

"Is there something wrong, Daniel," Ms. Kyani had asked of Danny with a gentle smile on her face, the first time she had given that look to anyone in the class. "Or is this something you fear to think about after already coming close to death once?"

Eyebrows up as high as they could go, Danny's eyes widened in shock at the huntress' words. How did she know...?

"If you're wondering how I know about you having a close call for your life, there's only one way to become what we are." With those words uttered did she stand straight up, returning to her desk and leaving Danny to himself simply staring at her.

Only one way to become what _we_ are?

* * *

Assumptions are dangerous, folks. :3


	10. Head Out of the Gutter

Bookworm7713: Ooh, is she? Is she a half-ghost? Is she spectrally-empowered in another way? Is something completely unrelated to ghosts happening? Who knows...other than myself, of course. :3

savanahthedragontamer354: While my warning could apply to young Danny, it was more directed at this tale's readers. I have this tendency to pull screwballs from left field.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 10: Head Out of the Gutter**

"Alright, students, set that aside for now." Unable to think of anything to work from later on, Danny quickly scribbled down the requirements for this assignment part before looking back up toward the teacher, feeling a poke to his back with what felt like folded paper. He reached behind himself and grabbed onto the note, unfolding it to see what it read.

_You alright?_

Danny shook his head and placed his pencil on the paper, though the sheet below it didn't stay in its place long enough for him to right a return note. Instead, the sheet glowed a shade of gold before balling up in mid-air, throwing itself into the small trashcan next to the front desk.

"Exchanging notes in class is not something you should be doing to begin with, Mr. Fenton." Danny felt multiple sets of eyes fall on him, including Ms. Kyani's, which were fading back to their original color from behind her glasses. Turning a slight shade of red from the newfound wave of embarrassment, Danny pulled out the sheet he had managed to make some notes on for this class already, ready to see what else she had to say.

"Sorry, Ms. Kyani," he muttered before turning just enough to give the person behind him, Tucker an over-the-shoulder glare.

"Alright, the next ghost type is one that a lot of hunters outside of the Guys in White refuse to believe exist, and these are the Natural-Borns." A collection of "Huhs","What", "Are you kidding me" and one exclaimed "Yes" filled up the room for a second, the sound of loud coughing silencing the room once again. "Yes, despite traditional convention regarding this, we have found a wave of ghosts that look like the combination of two separate ghosts, and whom we have been unable to match to any form of human identity. As of now, all in this discovered group appear as something similar to two-year-olds, and are fiercely-protected by all ghosts from all that dare try to harm or capture them."

"Do you think they found Box Lunch?" Danny heard Sam faintly whisper to him, prompting a shrug from lack of knowing.

"But from what we have seen so far, these newborn ghosts apparently do not start off with an obsession of their own. Instead, they behave similarly to a growing-human child, with all the typical milestones, except for the fact that learning how to fly is an additional milestone for them. However, it is not known if the method for ghosts having kids is the same as adults, so that doesn't mean anyone should think about doing the horizontal tango with one."

A few pencils dropped when some of the students realize what she had just said, while some others began to snicker.

Danny's cheeks turned a brighter red color as he tried to bury his face in his arms. The thought of doing _that_ with anyone had definitely not been on his mind.

A loud clap resounded throughout the classroom, forcing everyone to return their attention to the front, where Kyani had both her hands out in front of herself and flat against each other.

"Now that I have sufficiently thrown everyone's imaginations down the toilet and into the gutter, the next assignment part is this: Pick two ghosts. If you can get photographs of each ghost, that's even better. You are to combine the traits of these two ghosts in a drawing of a new one, preferably aged to that of a ten-year-old. A note, we've noticed that all the kid ghosts in this group seemed to each have one mother and one father, so no same-gender mixes, please."

Danny was pretty sure he was giving his arms a burn from the heat in his cheeks. Glancing up toward the clock in the room, he realized that time had moved much faster than he expected. He'd rather deal with Ms. Teslaff than this and so started subconsciously wishing for time to move faster, not daring to make the wish aloud from fear of jinxing himself.

"There's ten minutes left, so spend that time thinking what you're gonna do and the other three will be discussed tomorrow."

Danny was the first to exit out the classroom when the bell finally rang before anyone else could see how red he was.

* * *

Three guesses as to busted out the "Yes" in class. XD Sorry, Danny, but this was a needed thing!

Sorry for the short, short chapter, folks, but consider what would have been part of this chapter would be better off starting the next one, I think I'm justified with leaving this as is.


	11. Double Cross My Heart - To Feel Replaced

Wow, this is just one scene and it is long when written out. Ah, well. It was interesting putting this scene in. Don't worry, I plan on having fun with the one-shot character soon enough. Also, any changes to scenes shown on the show I will try to keep to a minimum, but expect some level of change if it's one either Celevoir or Ms. Kyani would show up in, like in Girl's Night Out.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 11: Double Cross My Heart - To Feel Replaced**

"Danny, if you're going to drool, would you mind not doing it over my Tofu Soy Melt?" Once again, Danny, Sam and Tucker were back at the Nasty Burger after school, each choosing their own meals to eat before going anywhere else. Sam had been staring at him as he leaned over her food slightly, head propped against his arm. The only one who didn't have any edibles in front of him was Danny, whom had his eyes focused on someone at the serving counter. He couldn't help but sigh at the sight of the dark-skinned girl out of his reach, whom he knew to be Valerie Grey. It was her presence that finally allowed him to forget his embarrassment for the moment.

"Drool over a Tofu Soy Melt isn't drool, it's seasoning," Tucker could help but comment to Sam's question, to which she both moved the tray with her food away from Danny and shifted her glare to Tucker. His blue eyes watched as Valerie removed the hat part of the uniform from her head behind the counter before waving one of her workers goodbye, making her way toward the front exit. "Seriously, Danny. You need to let go. It was over between you and Valerie before it really began."

Just as the secret huntress laid an open hand on the door, she caught sight of Danny before adopting a momentary frown. He realized he had been seen and waved to her, allowing her to place a smile back on her face before walking out the door.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not easy." Danny gave a silent sigh of despair before continuing. "I mean, do you realize what it's like to like someone you can't be with?"

It was that moment that Sam had done a too-well-timed spit take, spraying her pomegranite slushie over the table before hiding the look on her face.

"Do you, Sam?" Tucker started out with his teasing before leaning closer toward Sam, raising his eyebrows as he did. "Huh? Do ya-oof!"

Sam had thrown her drink right in his face and it stayed put for a whole second without falling off.

Eyebrows lowered, Sam leaned back with her arms crossed over each other. "All I know is you'll never catch me going googly-eyed over some...oh, my." The person that had entered her view made her change her tune in a snap.

The theme to the newcomer's appearance was white and black. His hair was pure-white and spiked up and he wore a black shirt with cuffs under a white vest. His pants were also pure white and his shoes were black with white laces and grey rubber underneath. Black shades were worn over his eyes and both ears were pierced with small golden hoops. Beside him was one of the teachers from the school, a bald man with a pointed, beared chin and a round belly. He wore a simple business shirt of a faded-blue color with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, tucked into his grey pants. His black tie hung as straight as it could be, even as his teal eyes caught sight of the trio.

"Ah, there you children are!" The pair walked up to the mis-matched trio, both of them wearing their own form of smile. "This is Gregor, an exchange student visiting us from..." The teacher looked over toward the exchange student next to him with a questioning look. "Hungary?"

Tucker proceeded to offer the new student his bitten-into burger at the out of place question. "No, Gregor responded before pushing the burger back. "Thank you, I already ate." This comical response had Sam chuckling into her hand as Danny sighed before continuing to drink his beverage of choice. "Yes, but there is only so many opening lines you can use when you're actually _from_ Hungary."

The teacher placed a gentle hand on Gregor's shoulders, maintaining a smile on his face. "Great. You're getting along and I don't get paid for overtime. You kids have fun." Yelling out a quick "Bye" as he did, the big man left the group to themselves, eager to leave the building quick.

"So..." Sam started to say before lookding down for a split-second. "D-did you actually eat?"

"Yes," Gregor affirmed before lowering his eyebrows, "but not here. I doubt there's anything I would like to eat here." Raising a hand a bit high, he continued to speak. "I don't eat anything with a face on it, because I'm Ultra-Recyclo-Vegitarian."

Sam lowered her food in surprise. "Ultra-Recyclo-Vegitarian?"

Danny's eyes had moved from Gregor to Sam, then back to Gregor with an annoyed look. He saw as Sam offered her hand before Gregor gently held it, going to kiss it in a gentlemanly way before catching whiff of what she had been holding. "Tofu Soy Melt," he noted before letting go of her hand. "Excellent choice, miss..."

"Manson, Sam Manson, short for Samantha, but my friends call me Sam. You can call me Sam, too. Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz." She spoke with a speed she didn't normally have in her voice before allowing her gaze to fall back on the stranger.

"Pfft, I find it charming," Gregor remarked with a toothy grin before sitting down across from Sam and next to Tucker, whom wasn't expecting to have to scooch over in his seat and flinched. The two started gazing at each other through his half-moon shades, all while Danny went back to drinking his soda in annoyance. Before he could even get a mouthful, however, the familiar blue mist and the chill that crawled down his spine made itself known, causing him to put the drink back down.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go...Sam." An annoyed tone snuck into his words before his last word, breaking off into a run soon after, with Tucker following right behind him.

Panic errupted in the Nasty Burger as a blob-like ghost with a maniacal laugh bursted through the menu over the kitchen area, causing the various patrons to start screaming like no tommorrow. Danny and Tucker ran to the bathroom as fast as they could, but were stopped by the fact that the handle would not open without a dime being inserted over it.

"Dime, please," Danny asked as he held a hand up, feeling a dime land in his hand a moment later. "Thanks." As soon as he entered the bathroom, a flash of light momentarily lit the edges of the door before a familiar ghost phased through it and turned the corner toward the invader, not hearing Gregor's comment about his hair.

The blob flew up toward the center of the Nasty Burger's ceiling and phased through it, Danny following close behind in his own set of black and white attire. As soon as he was outside and above the building, radioactive-green looked in all directions, but couldn't see what he was chasing. "Where'd you go?"

A strange sound came out of his mouth when an energy ray blasted through the top of his head, almost removing it from over his shoulders. He looked toward the direction of the blast and gasped at the sight. "The Guys in White?"

"You need our help," Tucker asked as he shouted the question to his airborne friend.

"Nah," the humanoid ghost replied nonchalontly. "I can handle _these_ losers..." Not even a second later did the two men, one white and one black one, both lacking hair while wearing white business suits and longcoats began firing away at him with blue energy rays from their flying mechanical mounts, forcing Danny to quickly and successfully dodge them all. "...losers who got better," he found himself adding to his earlier statement, the green in his eyes a little larger than they were a second ago as his hands began to glow with ectoplasmic energy before putting both hands together to return fire with his own energy ray.

To his surprise, a blue energy shield surrounded each agent and their flying machination, causing the green rays to become reflected away. The white agent of the pair flew slightly closer to his partner, angling the machine to the two don't collide in mid-air. "Commence Attack Protocal Z, in accordance with Standard Rules of Engagement, Section 2, Paragraph 1."

"Second Edition, abridged," the black agent asked of him, making sure they were literally on the same page.

The white one gave a slight nod in confirmation. "Second Edition, abridged."

They accelerated their speed of flight before each one of them pulled out what looked like an ordinary ink pen, but when they were clicked, the end closest to their thumbs opened up a small slot and allowed another thin tube to exit out before expanding at the end into a large cylindar. Unsure of what to expect, the whitehaired ghost surrounded himself with a shield of green, hoping it would keep him safe for a bit longer.

Next thing he knew, he was blasted from the back with a lot of hostile power, only able to give a small grunt from pain as his back began to smoke. "A LOT better." He turned just in time to see the two agents circling around as many panels of white lifted themselves out of view, allowing a variety of energy weaponry to emerge, momentarily causing Danny to wonder how they fit all them in and still manage to still be airborne in his head.

Two rays were dodged by changing his midsection into a hollow ring, allowing them to pass through harmlessly. Two more became reflected off another ecto-shield that almost resembled plexi-glass, both bouncing away from him. The last two, though they technically hit their target, wound up doing no damage because he allowed them to move through him by becoming intangible. "But I got better, too!" Returning to a solid mass while balling his hands together to create a sphere of ecto-electricity, Danny tossed it at them when the ball was a decent size. The shock of impact was enough to knock the two men off their flying weapons and into an outdoor pool, a sight that the ghost kid smirked at before flying off. "Now, to rescue Sam and Tucker from the clutches of a smarmy exchange student."

"Nice PDA," Danny heard from Tucker when he floated close enough, "where did you get the enhanced graphics?"

"I can," Gregor started to say before pausing to think, holding the PDA in his hands to the side. "how do you Americans say it, _beam you the upgrade software_? Europe is always 6 months ahead of technology curve." Seeing Gregor place the PDA in his white vest, the floating spirit had to hold back the urge to blast the tall guy with a ghost ray when he reached out for Tucker, grabbing the red beret. "And we wear our berets just so." The beret was placed back on Tucker's head, but backwards and over his eyes, effectively blinding the technogeek. "Is very Goth."

"You're a Goth," Sam asked before looking down at Gregor's outfit. "But, you're in white!"

"In Hungary, white is the _new_ black." The trio below him began to walk off in the growing darkness, leaving poor Danny floating alone and with a building amount of sadness in his chest before flying off in the other direction.

* * *

Sorry, I do feel for Danny.


	12. Double Cross My Heart - Night Meeting

Yeah, I realise this isn't a scene in Double Cross My Heart, but it takes place during the timeframe of the episode, which is why it has the episode title as part of the name. All chapters that take place during an episode, on-screen or off, will have the episode name followed by the individual name in the chapter title.

**False Positive**

**Chapter 12: Double Cross My Heart - Night Meeting**

Normally, the stars and moon against the empty black night sky and the light they gave off would be able to help calm the wandering soul as he flew over the town. Quite a few of his nightly patrols were more to help calm his nerves at the end of each day instead of actually hunting out ghostly activity.

That night, even they were of no help to him, allowing a sad sigh to escape him.

"Why do I always wind up on the short end of the stick somehow?"

He floated over toward the park, a frequent place for him to visit at night when alone before lowering next to a large lone tree. He quietly moved aside the branches until he found one large enough to support his weight inside, perching upon it before kicking his feet out from under him.

"I guess we're both alone in this world," he muttered to himself before feeling the need to place an open palm against the trunk of the tree, lightly rubbing it up and down as if he was petting it. "Wait, what am I doing?" Danny pulled his gloved hand back away from the tree when he realized what he was doing, placing the offending hand upon his lap, instead. "What would Sam think if she saw me do that?"

The thought of Sam had the ghost sinking to the ground...literally, only stopping when he was at the base of the tree, his head over his knees. "Gregor only showed up today and it's like my friends are not even mine, anymore..."

He almost didn't hear the click of a gun.

"Alright, spook, hands up...Daniel Phantom?"

The first thing he saw when he lifted and turned his head was not the person but the business end of a white revolver with two hammers, the right one pulled back with a pale hand on the trigger. Due to this, he immediately jumped into the air, hands glowing with ectoplasm. The fact that he had been called Daniel while in Phantom form didn't even register in his head.

Then he saw the person behind the gun and dropped his jaw, allowing the light from his hands to fade. "Ms. Kyani?"

Her outfit was not the same as the one in the classroom, a long overcoat was worn over her, leaving only the chest of her yellow shirt and the front of her black sweatpants in view of the ghost, through she pushed one part of the unbuttoned jacket as she placed the white weapon back in its holster to her right side.

"You're lucky I look before I shoot. I thought you were the Wisconsin Ghost for a second with that glow."

Danny allowed his eyes to flash an even brighter shade of green for a second.

"DO NOT," the boy started with a faint growl, "compare me to Plasmius." Danny floated back onto the solid ground below his feet, his nerves still on pins and needles from the shock he just had. "And what are those guns for? You should know normal guns don't work on ghosts."

A sly smile appeared on the teacher's face. "Who's to say they only work on humans, young Phantom?" This question earned a look of confusion from the ghost, whom tilted his head to the side like he did the first time he met her.

"Say _what_?" This time, she pulled the same gun as before back out, careful not to aim the muzzle at either herself or Danny as she held it in her hand.

"Celestia here, and Luna on my other hip, are modified Colt Dragoon Revolvers with an miniature ecto-converter in the cylinder with a store of extra energy in the handle. Each one of them is carefully-designed to be able to affect ghosts, as well as humans when needed."

"Why are there two of these on it," Danny couldn't help but ask, a gloved hand touching the tip of one of the hammers on the back of the gun.

"Celestia's my stun-gun. The right one is the general safety and has to be pulled back before it's allowed to fire. The left one is the biological safety. I flip that, and even the living can become paralyzed by this. Luna has three, and trust me when I say _that_ is the one you don't want to be caught staring down the barrel of."

Odd names for guns, Danny thought to himself as he examined the gun held in his teacher's open palm. The entire gun was a metallic-white, even the handle, which normally had a different color. Now that he got a really-good look at it, he could see the faint glow of green from within the cylinder, ready to be used at a moment's notice. He could almost make out a faint etching of a sun emblem on the handle, but just couldn't be sure of it.

Then a thought crossed his mind. Kyani was alone.

"Where's Celevoir?"

What he wasn't expecting was for her to roll her eyes up toward the air as she put the deceptive revolver away.

"My luck, trying to find another ghost willing to race with her."

* * *

By the way, folks, there are such things as Colt Dragoon Revolvers, you may wanna look it up.


	13. Double Cross My Heart - Added Suspicions

**False Positive**

**Chapter 13: Double Cross My Heart - Added Suspicions**

First period had ended and students lined the hallways as they reached for their individual lockers. Danny himself was not in the best of moods as he left from English, lost in his own thoughts until he heard the faint sound of someone colliding into another. His thoughts broken, he lifted his head just enough for his blue eyes to see Tucker stumbling around blind and smacking into people, apologizing whenever he did. Even as he watched his friend's erratic movements, Danny still wound up smacked into by Tucker, letting out an odd sound as he did.

"Excuse me," Tucker cried out as soon as both boys straightened up, aggravating an already short-fused Danny.

"Will you wear this thing _normal_," the spirit yelled out as he lifted one of his hands up high, his voice almost breaking as he did.

"What?" Tucker lifted up the front of the reversed beret just enough to meet Danny with his own before closing them again. "Gregor thinks it's cool," he continued before lowering it back down, completely missing Danny's angered expression.

"Who cares about _Gregor_?"

"Guys..."

Hearing the new voice, Tucker throws an arm over Danny's shoulder and lifts his beret up again. "I'll give you three guesses."

It was then that Sam entered into their view, her narrow arms wrapped around her backpack as her combat boots lightly thudded against the flooring. "I've been looking for you," she spoke with a cheerful tone that contrasted sharply with her black clothing.

"Where, in Gregor's locker?" Danny had allowed his displeasure to show itself in his voice, topped with a hint of aggression to it.

"Whoa..." Sam narrowed her eyes at Danny, her own level of combativeness rising against that of the ghost. "_Thank you_, Joe Hostility."

Releasing a quiet sigh as he held his eyes closed in an attempt to try and deflate his building anger, he reopened them to meet his friend's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, Sam. I'm just saying Gregor-"

"That Gregor...what?"

Eyes widening as minor wave of embarrassment washed over him, he tried to hide it with a small chuckle before turning to face the spokenof person. "Uh...hehe...hi, Gregor."

"By the way, cool shirt," Gregor acknowledged with a smile, causing Danny to briefly look down at himself for a moment.

"Not too much _red_ messing up the whole _white_ thing for you," he returned toward Gregor with a note of snark, eyes narrowing slightly when his gaze landed on him.

"It totally works for you." Gregor lifted a balled-up fist to his face, leaning his head against it. "I could never pull off such a look myself."

"Really?" Danny couldn't help but be caught off-guard, a small smile creeping onto his face unbidden. "Heh, thanks."

"Pfft." Gregor waved his hand up into the air before bringing it back down to his side, folding it at the elbow. "Sam, would you care to show me around school?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Sam took Gregor's arm before the pair walked off toward a shared class, grins on both of their faces.

"You know, he's not a bad guy," Tucker told Danny in an attempt to try to ease his spectral friend's nerves. it proved fruitless when he saw the black-haired kid still staring at Gregor in the distance.

"I still don't trust him..." The air leaving his mouth became a familiar blue fog as the internal cold returned to his senses, alerting him to incoming danger.

Danger that took the form of an ectoplasmic octopus, frightening the students all around it with its presence.

"More on this later." Making a fast dash to the nearest empty room and closing the door behind himself, the room flashed bright for a brief second before flying through the door, the black and white hazmat suit holding tight to him as he flew fast after the intruder. It led him through a wild goose chase throughout the school's halls before luring him to a history class, where he found himself slapped silly by the octopus' tentacles. It took only a moment to reawaken before Danny continued the chase, his white hair barely holding on to his head.

The chase finally stopped when the ghost dove into the school pool, where Danny had managed to lose it inside the water. He hadn't expected to be fired at by a pair of torpedoes, only dodging them at the last second before laying eyes on the same two agents that followed after him yesterday, both of them wearing scuba gear.

"Firing Ghost Dept Charge. Prepare for the Great White Whale!"

"WAIT!" The black agent yelled out toward his partner. "Those are only for-!"

Something fell from the white agent's belt. The next thing Danny knew, he was blasted out of the pool and through the ceiling, thankful for his intangibility, which allowed him to emerge from that tango dry as a bone.

"Two for two, Gregor," Danny muttered to himself before catching sight of another nearby. "Celevoir?"

A chirp sounded his way when the large bird flew up to him, a small frozen treat in her beak.

"I'm fending off the Guys in White and ghosts, and you're out here enjoying a _popsicle_?" He placed his balled-up hands on his hips, wondering what the ghost had to 'chirp' for itself when he found himself...

...licked. The bird had a tongue big enough to cover his whole front with saliva in one lick. Danny cheated by turning intangible again, allowing the glowing fluid to fall to the roof below him. "I don't wanna know how you fit that big tongue in such a small beak."

* * *

"So you're Gregor Dee from Hungary?"

Ms. Kyani was sitting in the elevated chair behind the large desk, turned to face her newest student, clearly unimpressed with what she saw as she left her right arm resting on the desk with her fingers silently tapping as her other hand laid palm-down against her knee.

"Yes, I am," Gregor replied, looking slightly uncomfortable to be standing alone with the ghost-hunting teacher. "I was not expecting ghosts to exist here, so I did not expect this class."

"That is understandable. Other than that..." Kyani cleared her throat as she closed her eyes for a second, reopening them immediately after. "Hogy ityeg a fityeg, gyermekem?"

Gregor tilted his head slightly to the left in confusion.

"Excuse me?" The straight face that she had fell into a frown and Danny was doing his best to hold in the laugh that wanted to errupt at Gregor's discomfort, though it didn't stop the sideways grin.

"Mine lowering your shades for a second, Mr. Dee? You kind of look like someone else to me." The tall student raised an eyebrow before lowering the side away from the other students, revealing a green eye. Not the shade of green she was expecting, but sometimes the minor differences didn't matter.

"I am confused as to why you ask that," Gregor remarked before returning the shades to normal, looking through them once again. The pale-skinned teacher waved the student forward before leaning in a bit more. Realizing what she wanted, he leaned in a bit himself in his standing position, allowing the teacher to come close to his ear.

"I don't know the game you're playing, Gregor, but it's a dangerous one to play. I know you're not who you say you are from the fact you didn't recognize my greeting. I'll play along for now, but future consequences are on your head." The student in black and white immediately stood up straight, his eyes almost widening past the top of his shades.

"Pick a desk, I'll be ready in a minute or two."

It's a shame both teacher and student were unaware of Danny's sharpened hearing, whom had even more bitterness toward Gregor, now.

* * *

I had to add that last bit in with Celevoir, it was too perfect to pass up. XD


	14. Double Cross My Heart - Split in Two

Ava Taggart: Well, considering she was part of the Armed Forces before becoming a ghost-hunter, it would be obvious that she may have some knowledge of other languages, which Ms. Kyani clearly used against the so-called exchange student. And thank you for the compliement, it gives light to the fact that I am playing out my scheme right thus far.

Verdantia: *takes a small bow* Thank you, I aim to please.

Reptainlove: Well, I wasn't going to call the guns Ebony and Ivory, figuring the DMC series long had that covered. Thought about using the names Agni and Rudra, since it's my favorite weapon (pair) in DMC3, but...I kind of knew THAT wasn't gonna fly. And yeah, she's not kidding on her warning about Luna. :3 (\

Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan: Oh, we already know what hot water the show has him in, but will anything else happen? You all shall soon see.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 14: Double Cross My Heart - Split in Two**

Danny was nervous, he wasn't sure why Ms. Kyani was still typing away at her computer, nor did he liked the torn look on her face as she looked at the screen, occasionally shaking her head.

"What do I have to do, get the kid out of town so they don't blow the town up trying to find him," she muttered to herself so faintly that no student heard her, though Danny did as clear as day. He didn't like what she was possibly implying...nor was he too happy with the snoozing bird in the class, who wasn't all _that_ much help with taking out the ghosts that come to the school.

As soon as five minutes exactly had passed, a grinding sound became heard, capturing the attention of the students in the room.

"Sorry for the delay, had to tend to something rather important." Clearing her throat, the marker behind her began to levitate on its own accord once again, both it and the irises of her eyes behind her glasses beginning to glow a golden color.

"Now, I mentioned Postmortem ghosts and thrown your heads into the gutter with Natural-Borns, but the next one I wish to mention is the Concept ghosts." The marker behind her uncapped itself before beginning to draw on its own accord, earning a gasp from Gregor.

"She is _psychic_," Gregor asked of Sam, whom he had sat beside in the classroom. His voice almost broke in a bad way when the strained question came out. Sam simply shrugged at the question before turning her attention back to the front.

"One, the term would actually be 'telekinetic', Mr. Dee. Two: Yeah, I guess you can say I am. Coming close to death can do weird things to you at times." Though Sam and Gregor to his left didn't notice this action, Danny perked up at this sentence, silently wondering how close to death she had to have come...and why wasn't she hiding her ability.

"As I was saying." The marker had stopped in the middle of drawing the image of a clock face when she was interrupted, but soon finished before drawing an image of a tornado, then a cross. "Time, Space, Weather, Nature, Good, Neutrality, Evil, Darkness, Light, Individuality, the Collective Consciousness. These and more have an entity entrusted with the control and protection of their assigned concept. These beings are almost all either neutral or good, almost never leaving the Ghost Zone unless something calls for their direct attention and intervention." Soon, the marker drew a quick sketch of a ghost before drawing a circle around it, then a slash through the circle.

"Due to their roles, the capture and elimination of these particular ghosts by humanity is a very, _very_ bad idea. The Guys in White already learned that one the hard way..." She rolled up her eyes and looked up toward the ceiling, the marker recapping itself and lowering down. "Ye gods, that was a cosmic mess."

"Um, Ms. Kyani?" The teacher's attention, as well as Danny's, found themselves called to the dark-skinned girl in the class who had her right hand up in the air, a smirk appearing on Kyani's face.

"Yes, Ms. Grey?"

"What exactly would happen if one of these ghosts were eliminated?" The teacher closed her eyes in saddened thought.

"One of two things would happen," she started to speak as she walked back toward her chair behind the desk. "Either the very thing that ghost was linked to would vanish with it, or it would run wild without _anything _ to reign it in. For example, imagine what would happen if all plant-life were to completely shrivel up and die or for them to develop beyond what they are now and overrun _everything_ on the Earth in a flash."

Danny made a mental note to himself to never, ever, land himself in a position where he would have to take out a certain ghost after hearing this.

"How do you know all this?" Kyani raised her eyebrow at the curious Valerie, sitting near the back of the room, near the wall closest to the door.

"Because the Guys in White had Undergrowth, the Ghost of Nature, in our grasp at one point. The more damage was done to him by them, the more they noticed some of the few plants in the room with him, that he had managed to grow despite the power suppression devices on him, were slowly dying. It turned out the same was occurring outside of the facility as well."

Danny mentally scratched out the note he had in his head and added a lot of extra emphasis to his earlier unspoken statement.

"Anyhoo, the last assignment part is this: Pick an idea. It could be any of the ones I listed earlier or something else of your own choosing. Draw what you think the ghostly personification of that concept is and name it. Your goal is to make it clear what the being represents without having to write that down as well."

"I'll give you ten minutes to get yourselves some ideas to work from, before I introduce the last two types. Remember, I will not be grading you on your artistic ability with any of the three parts. This is more to see if you are able to understand what's being said beyond the repeating of words spoken."

While the teacher took this opportunity to sit down and take care of additional things, Danny's mind and eyes were not focused on his assignment, but on the pair to his left, on Sam and Gregor. He found himself seething as they shared their attention on only each other, doing his best not to allow his eyes to flash their signature green by mistake. His obsession to protect those close to him was kicking in hard and there was nothing he could do that wouldn't draw attention to him, other than gripping tightly to his right wrist, where the turquoise bracelet he had to wear during school hours was.

It was sturdy, even if it was thin. He was sure he was gripping hard enough to break his own wrist, but the accessory around it wouldn't budge one bit.

He looked away and down on the paper in front of him when either one of them moved to possibly glance at him, almost as if they sensed his tension, though he always kept them in the corner of his eyes.

Ten minutes went faster than he thought. He was startled out of his thoughts when Kyani randomly slammed her desk with a closed fist, almost causing the computer on it to come off into the air for a moment.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID...you don't go after a tech-ghost with weaponry like that!" Everyone watched as she just buried her face in her hands, pushing up her glasses as she did. "Idiotic numb-nuts who think with the wrong freaking head all the time don't realize how far up their ass their own weapons are until they are fucked in combat!"

Danny was not the only one that stared at the teacher in shock at her outburst as a deep quiet filled the room. A few seconds passed before she lifted her head out of her hands, her cheeks tinted with red as she realized what she said, where she said it and at what volume she said it.

"Um...now would be wise to inform you all that it is not wise to do what I just did in any other class, else you risk getting detention for a long time."

The ghost boy was more shocked that she actually said that...and about the Guys in White, no less.

"Alright, the next ghost type may just be the brain-breaker for most of you, these being the Split-Souls." Danny knew he straightened up quick at the last word, but he also heard two others doing the same. He saw Sam sitting up straighter than she was, her attention back on the teacher and the sound behind him suggested Tucker did the same.

"As the name suggests, these ghosts are actually _still-living_ souls that are split in two for one reason or another, usually occurring when a person comes extremely-close to death...if they survive. One of the two halves winds up as changing into that of a ghost while the other half stays the same. The ghost half of this split, because of this bond, is unable to leave the body. This triggers one of a few possible ways for a person to wind up showing on a ghost radar, the radar picking up on the ghost part of the soul."

As she spoke, Danny's eyes widened little by little, trying not to pale to much at her words. "Though usually, the two halves do not rejoin with each other, creating a nasty split in personality, there are the rare occasions when they do rejoin, allowing the person to return to having one set of awareness again, but still be stuck with the phenomenon of living both a normal life and an Afterlife at the exact same time. However, this split can be useful in giving a living person a chance to sort of 'program' the ghost half, choosing how they want to be when the human half finally passes on and is absorbed into the ghost half, even going so far as to _choose_ their obsession instead of having one decided for them."

Danny wanted to sink through his chair, but couldn't allow himself to do so. A Split-Soul? Really?


	15. Double Cross My Heart - I'll Be Watching

Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan & Verdantia: If Ms. Kyani was indeed a halfa, let me ask you this...why does she walk with a limp that should have long properly healed? Also, the halfa Ghost 101 teacher thing's been done, I'm going off a different direction.

And sorry for shortness of this part, but trying to fill in a plot hole (aka how did Danny find out about Gregor and Sam going out that night) in the episode was drawing me with short straws. With this hurdle now jumped, I should be better able to get the next part done...after some amount of sleepies.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 15: Double Cross My Heart - I'll Be Watching  
**

"She is _insane!_ How can someone be alive an dead at the same time?!"

Danny found himself leaning his head against the door of his locker, sadly recognizing the voice as it grew closer to him.

"Told ya, dude. She'd never accept it." Without removing his head from the metal, Danny angled his face to face his friend, momentarily flashing his eyes in aggravation.

"Don't _remind_ me," he almost growled, silently debating how the day was gonna get worse already. Just finding out that the GIW know of the unusualness Danny had to live with every day, even if they didn't know he specifically had to live with it, was bad enough. Now his former girlfriend, Valerie, had gone off all sorts of tangents about what had been said in class.

Almost none of it was pleasant to hear...

Glancing over Tucker's shoulder, he caught sight of the school bully, murder in his eyes as the big guy's blue eyes landed on the scrawny kid. "Tuck, now's a good time to get out of here." Picking himself up, Danny began to walk quickly toward the final class of the day, hoping to at least avoid a pounding until PE actually started.

However, as his own pace quickened, so did Dash's.

"Get back here, Fenturd," he heard shouted behind him, causing the human-bound ghost to begin hauling toward the gym, using just a little bit of spectral power to add extra push behind each step to put more distance between the two.

* * *

Danny's head met his locker again, this time the one in the gym locker room.

To the far right end of the chain of lockers he was putting his normal clothes in after already changing into his PE clothes, he had seen Gregor walking up toward his own locker. Instead of his black and white attire that he normally would be seen wearing, Gregor was now wearing white sweat-clothes from neck to toe.

Not even in his thoughts was he safe from jinxing himself, Danny realized, before finding himself actually wishing in his head that there would be dodge ball today. At least then, he could get Tucker on his side and pound Gregor mercilessly with the dodge ball.

However, his wish to deliver his own pounding upon the human intruder in his life turned into a slowly-building rage as he heard Gregor whispering, whispering to himself about where all he would be taking Sam out to. He was planning something Sam hadn't even informed the ghost of...

The only reason Danny's shouted roar did not turn into his Ghostly Wail was the fact that he still wore his mortal form...

* * *

"Think about it," Danny started to say to his best friend as they waited in an alleyway, lighting it up with his own white aura. "Gregor shows up, so do the Guys in White. He's got the whole 'white hair, white clothes' thing, so do the Guys in White. And what's with the phony accent? And that 'pssh' thing?"

Danny hadn't noticed the fact Tucker had kept a slight distance from his friend as he went off on varying tangents of argument, nor did it truly matter to him at the moment. His own full attention was on Gregor and his perceived connections.

"So, you're saying Gregor's a spy," Tucker asked incredulously, stepping back a second as the ghost's face adopted a smile upon itself.

"And, I'm saying that maybe I should keep an invisible eye on him and Sam," he responded before walking past toward the end of an alley he knew his female friend would pass by.

"What?!" Tucker busted out in disbelief." "I don't know...you're gonna spy on Sam?"

Danny only looked back briefly toward his uncertain friend. "Hey, it's for her own good," was all he said before turning invisible and began following invisibly, but not too closely after the silent pair, not at all hearing Tucker's opinion about this task being a very-bad idea.


	16. Double Cross My Heart - Smack!

Verdantia, Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan, I shall give you both one clue: _The answer's been staring you in the face since the first chapter._

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 16: Double Cross My Heart - Smack!**

The pair had done many things throughout the night, such as starting off with skipping stones across the water. Danny had lifted his head out of the blue water while maintaining both his invisibility and intangibility to better keep an eye on the two, though he wasn't pleased when one of the rocks Sam had tossed went right through his head.

"Only time you're getting away with that," he muttered to himself before seeing the pair begin to walk from the edge of the water. After a second, he followed after Sam and Gregor, finding himself being led to the movies.

Taking advantage of his intangibility, he phased into the film room, accidentally causing the person inside to silently faint. "Whoops." Checking the man's pulse to see if he was alright, the spectral spy gave a sigh of relief to feel one under his cold fingers. "Okay, he'll be fine."

Remembering the reason Danny was here in his ghostly body, not that he truly forgot, he poked his transparent head through the wall the camera had been projected its video through, the top of his head projecting a faded shadow upon the movie.

A mute yip escaped his mouth before ducking out of the light from the movie before Sam turned to face him, disappearing through the movie screen before he could get caught. "Close, close, close...note to self, I still cast a shadow while intangible." Moving from behind the movie screen to a side wall, a smirk crept on his face as the two sat up and left the theater, the ghost following close behind.

He followed after the pair to the mall, though he met with a minor distraction soon upon entering...

...a distraction in the form of smacking straight into something fluffy and invisible in mid-air, the impact knocking him into view.

"Oof! What was that," he hissed to himself, annoyed by the sudden distraction of his self-appointed mission before the reason of his annoyance became partially into view, radioactive-green meeting black and white. "...Celevoir? What are you doing here?"

The large bird simply pointed toward a small gardening store inside the mall with a large leaf, a store kept lit up by special bulbs meant to create artificial sunlight for the many plants inside. Danny glanced toward the store, then back toward the bird, spotting the purple collar around her neck again. "And what's with this, I only see you wear this outside of cla-yip!" Remembering what he was doing in the mall, the spirit pulled a three-sixty directional spin in the air, looking everywhere on the ground for the pair he had been pursuing. "Where are they?"

His eyes fell upon the pair as they entered the food court, moving immediately to an Italian shop. "Sorry, Celevoir, gotta go!"

He flew over toward the pair quietly just after the two goths sat down, sharing a moment to just stare dreamily at each other.

Danny managed to keep his stomach in his body at the sight.

"Oh, man...if they share a strand of that spaghetti, I'm gonna hurl." He didn't get to stay long after a pair of powerful blasts him hit, launching him straight out of the mall's roof with his intangibility being the only reason the roof did not wind up with a huge hole in it.

* * *

He cried out for a few brief seconds as he flew uncontrolled before managing to stop himself in mid-air, dropping his intangibility for the time being before glancing back briefly at the direction he flew from. "Close, but you'll never catch me now," he assured himself, allowing for a brief moment of relief.

"Guess again, kiddo."

And that moment of relief instantly became deflated upon hearing one of the men that had been chasing him around before curtly turning in mid-air to face the pair.

"What's the matter with you two," he asked in sheer annoyance, his voice threatening to break upon hitting these higher notes as he threw up his hands. "I'm not doing anything! Why can't you leave me _alone_?"

"An unauthorized entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power," the white-skinned agent scoffed as he questioned the ghost.

"A prepubescent specter operating freely," the black-skinned agent followed up. "Unexceptable."

"_Hey!_" Danny felt completely indignified with the two questions and the response that followed, pulling back the white collar of his suit before reaching in with a white glove. "I've totally had puberty!" As soon as his outburst was made did he pull his hand back out, revealing a white hair. "See, that's totally a chest hair!" In direct response to that comment was Danny blasted in the chest out of the sky, bouncing a couple of times against the ground after landing roughly. He quickly rolled behind one of the cars in the parking lot before shifting back to his human form just in time for him to no longer be noticed by the men that flew by.

"Could this week get _any_ worse," he asked himself after reentering normal view before the sounds of footsteps became heard, prompting Danny to hide behind another car, levitating only slightly to prevent his own steps from being heard.

"Wait, Sam," he heard Gregor from the distance, watching as the male goth gently turned Sam around. "Is something I must tell you right here and now."

"Oookay," Sam remarked, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "What?"

With a cautious hand, Gregor gently held onto Sam's chin, lifting it slightly as he leveled his own face with hers. "You have little tiny strand of spaghetti hanging from your lip, right...here." With the last word did Gregor come closer, his lips meeting Sam's own. She stood shocked for a second, but that soon melted away as she returned into the kiss herself.

"Okay! Now, it's officially worse," Danny tried to say with any amount of snark he could muster, but he did not succeed. Instead, his heart broke into many pieces before turning away from the pair. "I'm beginning to think that spying is better left to soulless government drones..."

In the middle of his comment did the ghost deep inside re-emerge into view with the aid of the rings of light before flying off high into the sky, not hearing the faint swoosh of wind he did not make.

* * *

Someone's gonna need to intervene before Danny possibly does something stupid off screen...


	17. Double Cross My Heart - Don't Shoot!

Sorry for delay, something I had to do after the last time I posted a chapter left me too sore to move, and that includes typing and using the computer in general.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 17: Double Cross My Heart - Don't Shoot!**

Despite how high he flew, his heart felt like it had fallen deep below the earth's crust from the great weight he felt he now bore. He didn't know if he wanted to fly faster or slower, to just get home and lay down in his bed or stay out late on purpose and allow himself to get in trouble to give him a different less painful thing to deal with.

Just the floating image of Sam and Gregor kissing in his head threatened to make him feel so heavy that he wouldn't be able to fly, it was painful to think of. Landing in front of the FentonWorks building that happened to be his home, the black and white spirit allowed the rings of white and blue light to appear and widen before sweeping over his form, allowing the ghost within to rest for the moment.

A pair of chirps and a tap tap on his back alerted Danny that Celevoir was behind him as he stood in front of the door, snapping him out of his depressed thoughts and making him swiftly turn about on his feet.

"Celevoir, what are you doing here," Danny asked in a hushed tone through clenched teeth in fear. "Do you _want_ to get wasted?!"

The bird simply tilted her head to one side, one of the two leaves that were her ears folding over itself to scratch the top of her head in confusion. "You know, killed, wiped from existence?" While the earleaf had returned to its normal position, the unconcerned look on her face prompted Danny to plant his palm onto his face. "If my parents see you, don't be sur-"

The creaking of the door started to sound before the wooden plank bound the rest of the building began to slowly swing open, revealing a large man wearing an orange jumpsuit, black crew-cut hair kept out of the way of blue eyes that fell upon the boy, momentarily unaware of the ghost in front of him.

"Danny-boy! I was hop-" The pale-blue glow finally noticed, the man's eyes moved from Danny to Celevoir as they widened. "GHOST!" Reflexes quick for one so large, Danny found himself immediately grabbed and pulled into the building, the door closed behind the pair. "Maddie! Get the guns!"

"DAD, _CALM DOWN_! That's not a hostile ghost!" Danny shouted, aggravated that the ghost had followed him right into the line of fire. The naive bird poked its intangible head through the wall next to the pair, a curious chirp leaving her beak. "I'm not gonna fail Ghost 101 because you wasted my teacher's pet ghost!" He continued before stepping between ghost and hunter.

A slender woman wearing a form-fitting blue jumpsuit had emerged with a large gun that looked like a bazooka and a glowing-green quarterstaff had emerged, arriving just in time to hear Danny's last statement.

"Ghost 101," the woman began with a questioning voice, her head faintly turning between the young boy and the oblivious serpent bird, holding one end of the staff closer toward Celevoir than herself as she remained on her guard. "Casper High's funding a class about ghosts and we weren't asked to teach it?"

"Yell at the Guys in White for that," Danny replied, staying between his parents and the ghost bird, doing his best to keep the image of his mother chewing the ears off the agents that had been following from keeping a big grin emerging on his face. He soon turned toward Celevoir, whom was looking up toward the stairs with earleaves up. A second later, all heard footsteps coming down as another woman, this one wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, entered into view and gave a gasp at what she saw.

"Celevoir, what are you doing here?!" Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes up high toward the sky.

"Bird brain behind me decided to follow me home instead of going back to _her_ home, Jazz," Danny quipped in response. The young woman momentarily acquired a look of thought on her face before dashing toward the kitchen, the sound of the freezer opening and closing. "What is she...?"

Jazz walked back into view with a blue popsicle, waving it a little to capture the ghost's attention.

And attention was caught as the bird gave a happy hoot before flying over toward the frozen treat, black and white eyes staying on it as the girl pulled it back.

"Nuh-uh, Celevoir. You want the popsicle, you gotta go home." A small whine came from the creature as she followed the girl outside, whom tossed the treat into the air. With a swipe, Celevoir gently caught it in her beak before flying off, heading back home.

"Jazz, how did you know to do that with that ghost," the pair heard asked as they turned to face the woman in the blue jumpsuit.

"Aw, we could have easily caught it," the man whined before heading to a downstairs area, uninterested in any form of explanation.

"Celevoir acts like a little kid in a big body, so the best way to deal with her is to treat her like one," Jasmine started off with a smile before sparing a glance toward an annoyed Danny. "What's wrong, little brother?"

"You try having her follow you home, Jazz," he quipped before starting up the stairs. "I'm gonna get my homework done while I can." Danny ran the rest of the way up the stairs as soon as he was out of view before dashing into his room, slamming the door behind himself. "Crazy bird..."


	18. Double Cross My Heart - Baited Explosion

Ah, everyone will be slapping themselves silly once the mystery behind Ms. Kyani is revealed. :3 I admittedly tweaked this scene just a tiny bit to make it easier on me to write. Should be just one or two chapters to go...

Also, the delay between Chapters 17 and 18 were defiantly not called upon. Instead, I made myself very, very, _very_ glad I decided to inter-write various episodes into this story so I can more easily keep track of where I am, seizures be damned. I don't know why, but it takes me months to have them...but once I do, I never have only one. :/

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 18: Double Cross My Heart - Baited Explosion**

For once, _for once,_ he had all his homework done and ready in his backpack to be turned into to their appropriate classes. One would think that nothing could ruin something that started as a good day, but the day already was. Only seeing the coincidences between the appearance of Gregor and the Guys in White, Danny had tried to steel his nerve for something during lunch that could possibly lose him one of his only real friends.

"So, um," Danny started to say, almost losing his grip on himself immediately. "D-do anything fun last night?"

"I dunno," responded the girl in front of him, her purple eyes high up in thought for a second, high enough to not catch the look of relief that momentarily graced Danny's face for her not kicking his ghostly hide into the ground. "Just hung out."

"With Gregor," the ghost boy asked pointedly, causing Sam's eyes to fall square on him, placing her spoon flat on the table as his best friend's words landed upon deaf ears.

"Why is that any of _your_ busine..." In the next beat did Danny have his face in hers, getting as close a look as he could get away with. "...what are you doing?"

"I dunno, just, um," the pale-skinned kid started before moving back to his seat, his blue eyes focused on her lavender ones through his shaggy-black hair. "checking for pimples, dimples..." He listed off a couple of the first things to come to mind before adding the last he wanted to. "...spaghetti sauce..."

"Spaghetti sauce," Sam repeated to herself in curiosity, wondering in the back of her mind for a second where that came from before the look of recognition slammed itself onto her face. Infuriated was not even the start of her emotion. "You were _spying_ on me?"

"I told you it was a bad idea to spy on her." This Danny did hear, which prompted the ghost kid to glare at Tucker with narrowed eyes that almost dared to glow.

_"Niiice..."_

"You used your ghostly powers to _**SPY ON ME?!**_" The one female of the group began to scream as she began to stand up from her seat, a small miracle no one realized what she was saying. "You've _really_ crossed the line!"

"Not _you_," Danny soon corrected as he himself stood up. "I was spying on _Gregor_! He's so obviously working with the Guys in White!" At this moment did Sam adopt an incredulous look on her face toward Danny, who was pretty sure he was in hot water and didn't care at the moment.

"Oh, so _that's_ it?" Danny finally realized in how hot of water he was when she took that callous tone. "The only way a boy could like me is if it was part of a plot to get you?" She pushed back a bit into his face, causing Danny to stumble back slightly. "Huh, ego much?"

The trio heard footsteps nearby and Sam was the first to turn toward the sound, which turned out to be none other than Gregor approaching the table of three.

"Hey, Sam! You want to-"

"Whatever it is, _yes_," Sam exclaimed before Gregor could finish his sentence, though the sudden action still couldn't wipe the toothy smile off the male goth's face.

"I think I can guess the answer," Tucker started off in hopes of re-catching his friend's attention, "but how'd it go last night?"

"Well," Danny closed his eyes as he sat down, forcing himself to cool down, though hopefully only metaphorically. "I got hit in the face with a rock, Gregor kissed Sam and the Guys in White attacked again." Only then did he dare open his eyes to look at Tucker, who was running something through his head. "So, there's gotta be a connection between them and Gregor!"

And then the look that something clicked in Tucker's head came full on his face, which cued itself to happen the same time the technogeek lifted his hands up.

"Wait, hold up. Gregor kissed Sam?"

"Yeah," he spoke with a depressed tone. "And apparently, that's none of my business..." There is no mistaking the broken-hearted, even when the broken one's unaware of himself. And here sat Danny Fenton with his arms cross under his head in sorrow.

"Tell you what," Tucker started off to catch his friend's attention and catch it, he did before seeing his narrow arm behind the pale kid, "since you get attacked whenever you get close to Gregor, I'm gonna tag along with Gregor and Sam. I'll be your mole."

The glimmer of light in his that had tried to extinguish itself once began to slowly burn brighter as Tucker spoke. "Really? T-to protect Sam?"

"That and Gregor rocks," Tucker shouted as he jabbed the air. "Plus, you're my best friend. I gotta watch your back, too. Right?" Turning his beret around so that he was once again blinded, Tucker started walking toward the direction he thought Sam and Gregor had gone, only to wind up falling into an open pothole, causing Danny to wince at the resulting sound.

"That didn't sound good," Danny muttered to himself before hearing another set of words nearby, words that caught his attention immediately.

"The purple-back gorilla information we accessed traces back to an assignment you gave in your class," Danny heard come from the white-skinned agent of the pair, his nerves threatening to give him away somehow. Both of the agents that had been tailing him were talking to one of his teachers, the same one that started this whole nightmare with Gregor. Danny wasn't sure if he wanted the Guys in White to make the bald plump teacher squirm more or wanted the teacher to tell the two creeps to shove it.

"And what makes you think I wanna cooperate with the Feds," the teacher responded, taking a seat at one of the benches and crossing a leg over the other as well as both of his arms.

"Because ghosts are a constant threat to your student body," the black one immediately shot out before the one one could speak.

"And because we're with the government and have access to your tax records."

Crap.

"Ooo...what do you want to know and how fast do you want to know it?"

"This is getting _too_ close for comfort," Danny muttered to himself. "I need to lay low and let Tucker do his thing..."


	19. Double Cross My Heart - False Positive

Wilona Riva: *takes a slight bow* Thank you. Celevoir, as a creation of mine, has been around since at least 2006, or at least that's the earliest I've seen evidence of her floating around in my design.

Ava Taggart: That bit with Lancer and the GIW did happen in the episode, hence the obligatory 'crap' in the chapter. XP

Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan: Ah, stubborn mule, thou are. You will learn.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 19: Double Cross My Heart - False Positive**

"You know, it's been five years since the operation. If it hasn't started doing anything by now, I doubt it will ever."

"You don't know that for sure, Puppetmaster. That bug could still-"

"And yet that ghost bug is what's keeping my heart beating and me alive." Danny stopped by the entrance of the Ghost 101 classroom when he heard his teacher say the last line, unsure if he heard what he thought he did right. Taking in a gulp, he peeked around the corner, almost paling at the sight. Ms. Kyani was standing in front of both of the agents that had been following his ghostly self all around with Celevoir right behind her on guard. The bird didn't seem to be the focus on the agents' attention, however. Mya with her stern look of expression was. "You do need to realize that not every ghost is either capable of or even _wants_ to have an ulterior motive. Some just like things being the way they are."

"But-"

"Call me by the code name 'Puppetmaster' again, and I will slap you so hard, you fly to DC from here in Amity Park, Oregon through the roof unaided and in one trip," Kyani immediately cut off, the grey in her eyes momentarily flashing gold for a second from behind her glasses. "Now, K and O," she started off with a civil tone before quickly pointing toward the classroom exit with one hand and slamming down on the desk in front of her with her free hand. "GET THE FLYING FUCK OUT OF MY CLASSROOM BEFORE I DECIDE TO GET CREATIVE."

Danny wasn't the only one who reacted suddenly to his teacher's outburst, though he had only stiffened up in his place. The two fully-grown men in front of her had jumped back a full hop without the use of any equipment. Celevoir hadn't even flinched, instead that bird somehow managed a smirk...

"Fine, crazy lady. Don't say we didn't warn you." With that statement, both agents activated a strange set of jets that spread to either side of them before appearing to turn intangible and fly up through the roof.

"When the hell did they get those made," the teacher asked of herself, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer any time soon. Danny soon spotted Celevoir tapping the human female on the shoulder before pointing toward him, who immediately turned her head before he could hide from view in either a mundane or spectral way.

He decided to act as if he heard nothing, just simply walk into the room and placed his for-once-done homework face-down on the teacher's desk before sitting down at his own. Valerie was the second to walk into the classroom and, though she didn't know what had happened, she picked up on the tension in the room that many of the other students after her missed picking up on completely.

Danny watched as the teacher just shook her head before taking a seat, glancing through something on the desk in front of her. Once the bell to start 6th period rang, she took a glance toward the stack of face-down papers before turning back toward the students in front of her.

"Alright, folks. Today, I would have been wrapping up the types of ghosts, but I wound up covering one type earlier than the rests." With this statement she did stand, moving in front of the desk as she did. "And that's when I was telling how the young soul Daniel Phantom could be considered a 'spirit' instead of just a ghost."

Danny looked up from the sheet of paper he had just pulled out as the word 'spirit' was mentioned. "What I failed to mention about spirits in general is that while they not only have somehow maintained their humanity even beyond the grave, if they started off as human, they also appear to gain in power rather quickly. After a certain amount of time, this fast gain of strength will level off and allow them to find where they fit in in ghost society. When this tampering off of strength-gain will happen, there's really no telling. Sadly, there really isn't much else known about spirits and how they seem to be more like us humans than their fellow ghosts, primarily because most ghost hunters seem to not give a flying fuck of a care...whoa, I need to calm down, excuse me." The start of a verbal spray of violence snapped Ms. Kyani as to how aggravated she had been from her earlier, forcing herself to sit back in her chair.

"For now, if you haven't finished your assignment yet, wrap up and turn it in. Once I've calmed down, I'll get started on something that a lot of so-called specialists would try to have you disbelief as fake or impossible. That is the existence of humans whom, through one way or another, have wound up with one or more ghostly traits while still alive."

A lot of eyes immediately landed upon Kyani at this statement.

"Humans whom, while I admit this isn't all that imaginative, have become known among the Guys in White as False Positives." While still behind her desk, Kyani simply snapped her fingers before several things started floating in the air as she lifted up a hand, none of the now-gold-glowing items belonging to the teacher. "One of which being myself."

* * *

_The answer's been staring you in the face since the first chapter._


	20. Double Cross My Heart - All Downhill

**False Positive**

**Chapter 20: Double Cross My Heart - All Downhill**

"Wait, those objects moving around, that's _you_?!"

"Ms. Grey, your tendency to interject at random is getting on my nerves."

"You probably don't have any nerves, you freak!"

The class fell to silence as the two huntresses stared down each other, brown-grey meeting dark-green as Ms. Kyani fought to steady her breathing.

"I hope you don't ever go into ghost-hunting, Ms. Grey. The occupation doesn't need more blind people heading into it. The Guys in White are more than enough _as is_," Ms. Kyani growled as the grey in her eyes flashed gold for a moment, forcing herself to keep calm.

"Monsters like you are _poisoning_ the field," Valerie shouted back, standing up in her seat. "I thought that maybe you'd know what you're doing with keeping creeps like Celevoir under wraps, but now I see you're just like them!" At this statement did Valerie start moving away from her seat and toward the front of the class. "I don't need to learn anything from something that's not even human," she growled before stomping out of the classroom, Celevoir giving a sad whine at the scene.

"I hope you can sleep, because you don't know what you just did," Danny heard the teacher whisper under her breath, still in shock himself over what had happened.

_Was_ he a monster?

"Wow, _someone_ forgot when everyone in the class had ghost powers."

Everyone turned their head toward the source of the new voice, the gothic girl in black, purple and lime-green known as Sam Manson. "Being stuck on the ceiling because I couldn't figure out how to stop flying was not fun."

Kyani, though she also had turned to face Ms. Manson, had maintained her frown. "Ghost powers are only an optional thing that appears when one becomes a False Positive. How one becomes such varies greatly, ranging from surviving from suffocation at the last second to enduring a full blast of potent electricity...to even being legally-dead for a certain amount of time like I was when my heart stopped beating for over five minutes. What a lot of people don't realize when a person is in the process of dying, the body starts naturally making trace amounts of ectoplasm in order to prepare to release the human soul. Ever hear about how many people come back from beyond with some sort of new ability they didn't have before?"

Danny, as well as everyone other than the one that left the classroom, turned toward the teacher. "A False Positive is, above all else, someone who's come close enough to death to still be making these trace amounts of ectoplasm in their bodies, even when fully alive and recovered. There's no guarantee that what many would consider ghostly powers would even show up. Hell, the only reason I'm still here is because of this ghost bug that has telekinesis that uses it to keep my heart beating." When she spoke her last statement did she tap on her chest with clipped fingernails in thought. "I'm just lucky it was there while I was serving in the Armed Forces in Russia."

Danny caught Gregor paling at this statement in the corner of his eyes, causing the ghostly kid to give the male Goth a sideways glare before returning his attention toward the teacher. "That's how a lot of us had ghost powers, though no one got them permanently..."

"Except apparently you, Mr. Fenton."

The class fell into silence for a brief second at Kyani's words, looking at the teacher with crossed arms over her chest for a second before everyone other than Sam and Tucker had their eyes fall on Danny.

"WHAT?!" Danny couldn't help but cover his head with his hands, embarrassment and fear turning his face a deepening shade of red and purple.

"This is going to be one long school year," the ghost boy dared to mutter softly to himself as many scenes played out in his head, none of them good for him.

* * *

Even flying home had been no help in calming down his nerves, landing upon the steps of his home in the form of Danny Phantom before allowing the rings of light to wash over him, taking away his spectral form for the moment before walking inside.

He walked into the living room and saw that both of his parents were in there talking with their eldest child and his sister. "But Jazz, sweetie," the mother in her blue jumpsuit began, her hood down and revealing both her wavy red hair and eyes. "This telekinesis she seems to display must either be a clever trick or something her...Celevoir, was it?" The young redhead nodded at the question before the elder continued. "It could be that it's actually the one using that ability."

"Explain why its the teacher's eyes that glow instead of the bird's, then."

Oh, he knew _exactly_ what Jazz was doing and decided to slip past the trio before anyone could spot him. Thankfully, he succeeded. He wasn't sure how, but he wasn't going to argue with his luck over it.

Leaning his back against the closed door to his room, Danny pulled out the cell phone in his pocket and started dialing a specific number, glancing toward the starry night sky on the other side of his window as the phone started ringing.

_"Yo dude, what's up?"_ Thank god, Tucker answered rather quick.

"Hey, Tucker," Danny started after clearing his throat to cover his depressed emotions. "Anything to report?"

_"Well, I bought this great graphic novel at the Skulk and Lurk, I was two into par at the putt-putt course...oh! And Sam has some kicking surround-sound."_

And Danny's hand met his face. "_I mean_ anything about Gregor?"

_"If he's a spy, he's really cool for a spy."_

_"Tucker, my friend,"_ Danny heard in the background on the other end of the call, the new voice sounding like the person he was trying to check up on. _"movie's over. You up for bowling?"_

_"Gotta go!"_ Before Danny could even think of another word to say, Tucker hung up on his friend, bringing the wounded soul down even deeper into his depression

"Great...now, I'm losing _both_ my best friends." Danny sat down on the edge of his bed, his hands covering his face in a moment's notice. "As if things couldn't get worse..."

* * *

Alright, I PMed this to Potter, but since there may be those who ask the same questions, I'm putting this in here as well.

1. So are split-souls halfas? Or is there some small difference?

~Split-souls are one of three ways I can see the end result being what Danny and friends would result in the phenomenon they call being a 'Halfa'. Yes, folks, I THOUGHT OF THREE. The other two results I will cover soon under medium types, which I am introducing for the sake of this story. I'll leave it up to you readers to decide which of the three Danny is (as well as Vlad) once all choices are revealed.

2. Why didn't I see this coming?

~While I do have this tendency to play out like Technus in real life (I'm not kidding about what I said in my profile about refusing to use Technus unless I have to), I also try my best to pull screwballs from left field. And it looks like I succeeded for some people, but not all. just be thankful I didn't go the normal route for Kyani and make her a full-out halfa like Danny. That's been done and DONE.

3. Will we find out how she gained her limp?

~I have a scene planned out that shows why she has that limp, but that's something that's gonna rear its ugly head during the events of Girls' Night Out, which is going to be a heavily-edited episode, considering Kyani wouldn't be one of the people banished from Amity Park on first sweep nor would she just sit on the sidelines.

4. Do you have a Tumblr?

~Er, no. I don't. I wouldn't know the first thing about running a successful Tumblr account. I've seen many people people create various things for Tumblr, but I would probably wind up being the huntress that decodes how Danny Phantom in its entirety could be possible (for the most part). Would that even be a popular thing? *scratches head* I have research to do.

5. Was that a reference to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared?

~Nope, I didn't even know what that was until I just now looked it up. Congrats, you showed me something new.

6. How do you write so fast?

~I REALLY DO HAVE TOO MUCH FREE TIME. I live in the USA with my significant other in a rental house and both of us have SSI (Social Security Income) due to our individual disabilities. In my case, my Asperger's Disorder _has gotten me fired from a job before_ (one I really liked, too), and I also have sleep-based Epilepsy. No, that doesn't keep me from video gaming, in fact flashing lights don't do anything (noticeable) to me. THANK GOD. Also, I keep writing to keep up momentum, because if I stop for any real length of time...this story won't finish if that happens. You can almost consider me a real life Ghost Writer...minus the rhyming. Always scheming, always typing, always working a part of some tale.


	21. Double Cross My Heart - Invisible

I really need to start wrapping up this particular 'episode', so I can move on with the rest of this story. XP This is taking longer than even _I_ had planned! Oh, btw, I have an in-class scene planned for Skulker soon involving the word 'overcompensation'...hehe.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 21: Double Cross My Heart - Invisible**

He didn't even bother going to lunch with his normal company that day. Instead, when the lunch bell rang, Danny simply headed toward the nearest boy's bathroom after 4th period ended and walked in, allowing himself to become invisible from view while still in human form before literally walking through one of the walls and into the hallways. No one had dared to approach him before arriving in the bathroom, even Dash had a shiver crawl up his back before backing away from the depressed kid.

Of course, this just made Danny feel all the more worse.

"No one even cares," he muttered to himself, walking through the few people that remained in the hallways as he walked with his intangibility, hearing mutterings of a cold spot blowing past them as he did. If only they knew how right and wrong they were.

He wasn't sure why, but he lifted his head when he heard the sounds of...beeping and chirping?

Dead ahead of him was the Ghost 101 teacher playing on what looked like a Nintendo DS with Celevoir following and watching over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have T-spun that piece, but I got a Tetris out of it anyway," he heard Ms. Kyani mutter as she rapidly pressed the buttons under her thumbs and pointer fingers, almost entirely engrossed at the small screen in front of her. Celevoir, out of sheer boredom, was watching her human partner, almost missing Danny as he walked past the pair.

But alas, she didn't. Therefore, the bird gave a wave toward the invisible human as she gave a pair of chirps, alerting Kyani to the presence of another, though the human didn't see who as she looked around.

"Celevoir, there's no one..." The brown-haired lady's eyes met with Celevoir's large black and white orbs, catching sight of Danny's reflection as she did. "What the...?" Snapping her head between where Danny appeared to be standing and his reflection in Celevoir's eyes, Kyani finally settled her eyes on where the ghost boy was invisibly standing. "Daniel?"

Danny couldn't help but stare at the woman. She didn't looked shocked at all. Instead, she looked confused and worried, as if she had missed something important. He debated between showing himself just staying invisible, but before he could make up his mind, she had managed to place a gentle hand on his arm. "Something up?"

Though he managed to keep his face from changing away from his depressed appearance, he was still panicking in his head. Between the fact that Celevoir had seen him and Ms. Kyani had actually laid hand on him, he was left unable to deny the fact that he had been standing invisible in the middle of the school hallway toward the huntress.

He was just glad she hasn't made one motion toward either one of the odd guns in their holsters. "Ya know, it would help if you could make yourself visible, kiddo."

Kiddo? Kiddo?! The aggravation of being called something so young had caused Danny to slightly growl, unwittingly fading into view of both human and bird. "I'm not a kid," he muttered with a low voice, hoping to be unheard as he was unaware of what he had done just yet.

"Don't know what you said, but you do realize you're visible again, right," Ms. Kyani asked of the kid with a sad smile, prompting Danny to take a glance down at himself before slowly looking back up toward his teacher as he cautiously stepped back repeatedly. An increasingly-panicked look began to appear on his face as horrific possibilities started to fill his head unbidden.

"No...oh, no..."

The kid about-faced and bolted, going as far as running _through_ the wall at the end of the hall, not giving a damn who saw at that moment as just continued to run, turning invisible just before emerging on the other side to keep anyone who could have seen him from panicking.

She's gonna find out, that was the only thought running through his head as he ran, unaware that he had run outside of the school grounds. He was afraid to look back, to see if the huntress was following him.

* * *

When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself looking upon the sight of the town's local hotspot, the Nasty Burger, still cloaked in his invisibility. Had he really run that far?

"Ya know, abilities like those would make you golden for occupations like those among the Secret Service." Though still out of normal view, Danny felt himself pale even more before turning around, his light-blue eyes falling upon his teacher, whom was perched on Celevoir's back like she was a mount. Only Celevoir has her eyes placed on the invisible human, Ms. Kyani simply had her eyes closed. "If you're worried I'd somehow get you experimented on, the Guys in White can't legally do that to False Positives like you and I."

"Yeah, right," Danny couldn't help but mutter under his breath before making a fast dash toward the bathroom, finally allowing the invisibility to drop before walking back out of the building. Celevoir turned her head up toward the human on her back and gave a chirp before the suited lady opened her eyes, hopping off the large bird just after doing so.

"Now, after a stunt like that, you must be hungry. Would you like something to eat? My treat."

The black-haired kid couldn't help but get the feeling that she was actually trying to be nice to him, but why? And what was with the sad smile on her face?

Knowing that he could get himself out of danger if he really wanted to, the boy gulped and walked in along side the teacher, whom pushed a bit of her shoulder-length hair behind her head as she looked around the inside of the building. "Well, it's no Olive Garden, but it'll do," he heard her mutter before finally walking up toward the ordering counter, looking up toward the menu as she did before glancing back at the student. "You order fir-"

_"GHOST!"_ At the outburst did both teacher and student turn around, the only ghost in the area being the serpent bird that followed Ms. Kyani everywhere. Unfortunately, it was her everyone was panicking about, which was causing the bird to begin panicking herself.

"Aw, fuck," Danny had heard Kyani swear before the sound of a hand planting itself against a forehead became heard.

He was just glad he didn't have to fight anything this go-round.


	22. Double Cross My Heart - Back to School

Phantom Ice: I'm glad you have given this tale a chance, then! You're not the only one that gets irked by the two 'normal' ways that a Ghost 101 story is written, either with Danny's parents teaching the class or a halfa teaching it. It's also part of the reason I also am interweaving my tale with Season 3, to force focus to stay on Danny. While bits of her tale are interweaving into the story, it is not my intention to make her the primary character. Also, with the ghost bug bit, I figured that since something like that DID happen in the cannon of the series, I'd figured it'd be the best way for Kyani to have her telekinesis without her actually having a ghost half of some sort. And Celevoir thanks you for the compliment, btw.

About the cursing Kyani drops: When creating a character, I usually give them, at the very-least, both a positive personality trait and a negative personality trait. The tendency to f-bomb is one of her negative traits, just like her having an outwardly-cold appearance at first.

About the delay between chapters: BUSY BEE IS ME. My b-day fell on the 7th of this month, meaning I need to update my age on my profile now, and I'm in the middle of packing in order to move somewhere else. MOVING IN THE COLD SUCKS.

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 22: Double Cross My Heart - Back to School**

Danny was never gonna make fun of Tucker for freaking out in mid-flight ever again. Not after the fact that he was doing it himself now as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ms. Kyani's waist from behind the teacher as the pair flew back to the school on Celevoir's back.

It's one thing to fly on your own power, another when you're relying upon someone else to carry you.

"Note to self: it's not just Casper High that freaks around ghosts, it's this whole damned town." He lifted his head slightly at his teacher's muttering, realizing how irked she sounded.

"Well, with all the ghosts that come to attack the town, they assume...all ghosts are bad..." A note of depression slipped into his voice at the thought as he lowered his head, memories of all the moments that he had also been placed in the people's minds as a bad ghost flicking through his mind at that moment. The teacher looked back toward her student, confused about the odd note.

"Something on your mind, Daniel?"

The question snapped Danny out of his thoughts before looking back up, a slight blush now against his cheeks.

"N-nothing really, Ms. Kyani." She just looked toward the ghost boy hanging on to her before looking forward once again, glancing quickly at a simple analog watch on her wrist Danny had never noticed before.

"I need to get you to school before 5th period starts. I'd suggest you hang on to your hats, glasses and asses."

"Say wha-AAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Danny found himself suddenly gripping tighter to Kyani's waist as Celevoir booked it in her flight, possibly flying faster than he ever did. The thought of being embarrassed wasn't even able to enter his mind from the speed.

It took two minutes tops to make it back to the school and Danny found himself landing on his rearend when the bird suddenly went intangible a few feet over the ground. The teacher herself landed on her feet, as if she had done this many times before.

"Sorry for lack of warning there," she spoke as she straightened out her black suit before offering the kid a hand, who took it without thinking about it just before standing up with a bit of a shake to his step.

"That was...whoa. Not even my dad matches those speeds when driving."

"Wait, who's your dad? You've mentioned your parents once before." Before Danny had to answer that question, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang loudly, catching both of their attentions in the process as the pair turned their heads toward the school they stood just outside of.

"I guess that's a question for another time, then. See you 6th period," Kyani spoke before walking into the school with Celevoir tagging close behind. Danny himself just simply shook his head at his teacher before daring to walk into the school himself, momentarily forgetting the reason why he left it in the first place.

* * *

Unfortunately, his reminder came hard and fast once 6th period did come about again, the ghost kid's blue eyes falling upon Sam and Gregor as the pair continued talking with each other rather adamantly, with Tucker having moved to the other side of the male goth in other to better talk with him.

Sadly, this left Danny without any sort of support for himself, who moved to his seat without a word and with his head still facing down toward the ground below him. Almost as soon as he sat down did he feel something smooth under his right hand, which prompted him to glance down to see Celevoir with the top of her beak under his hand. It was a minor miracle that a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"I'll be alright, Celevoir," he spoke almost automatically toward the bird before lifting his head at the sound of footsteps...

...just in time to see Dash walking straight toward him.

"Looks like Fentonio doesn't have any of his friends with him anymore," the jock spoke with a cruel sneer as he placed a large hand on the scrawny kid's desk, snapping Danny's attention away from Celevoir to the quarterback. Celevoir herself straightened up quick, her head now above Dash's head with narrowed eyes and a low growl leaving her throat. "Shut up, birdbrain, you don't scare me anymore." Dash's own blue eyes met with Celevoir's large black and white eyes, which the white dot that acted as the pupil became ever smaller out of anger.

"Dashiel, I'd suggest you back off of both Daniel and Celevoir before you find yourself struck out at by one of them."

Both Danny and Dash looked up toward the source of the voice, the teacher that stood between both of her students with a firm look on her face, before looking up toward Celevoir. "I'd suggest you get back to patrol, old friend."

Managing a snap with a leafy wing, Celevoir gave the bully one last growl before flying off through the ceiling, leaving the trio of humans alone for the moment. Kyani herself looked down toward the quarterback, lowering her glasses just slightly so that she could look over them. "And as for you, I'd suggest getting into your seat before I decide to figure out a way to punish you for trying to antagonize a fellow student of yours without netting the wrath of the staff and faculty here. Understood?"

"Yes, _ma'am_," Dash spoke with a bit of acid in his voice before moving toward his seat just before the warning bell rang loud. The teacher soon softened the look on her face before turning toward Danny, whom she saw gripping the edge of his desk, leaving a slight crack in it.

"After school, I need to talk to you, Tucker and Samantha. None of you three are in trouble, but I need to speak with you all about your assignments."

* * *

Everyone, if you have an idea for an experiment you want to see performed or a question you want me to try to come up with an answer for, PM ME with them. Do not post them up as a review, just incase I decide to use it.


	23. Double Cross My Heart - Solemn Prayer

wildreader: Celevoir thanks you for the compliment, though I think you meant to say "ghost leaf bird". :P

Phantom Ice: Yeah, expect at least one argument scene when that trio meet...and yeah, Dash needs to get his head checked. Celevoir could have sliced a leaf through him and only cut his heart in two and Danny could have just as easily ripped the jock's heart out, both of them using intangibility to do so.

Also, short chapter, but considering what happens in it...

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 23: Double Cross My Heart - Solemn Prayer**

"Now, I was planning on ways that ghosts and humans could windup forming bonds with each other outside of possession and overshadowing, but something brought up in the last class prompted me to change today's lesson."

Rolecall had already been called once the tardy bell rang, revealing that one of the students, Valerie, had not shown up. Danny knew that she was in the school, he had seen her in some of his earlier classes, which made the ghost boy wonder if she had purposely skipped today. He had glanced toward his dark-skinned friend's seat before looking back up toward the teacher, catching her faint smile aimed at him before she continued to speak, facing the rest of the class as she did. "And that is about ghostly abilities and how most of them function."

"First of all, since all of you have had a brief time with some degree of ghostly ability, which ones did you all have?" A bunch of hands rose up into the air, making the teacher raise an eyebrow before selecting a random student. "Ms. Sanchez, you first."

Paulina cleared her throat, carefully placing her hand on the front of her neck as she did before beginning to speak. "Well, when I had one of those bugs in me, I had this blue mist come out of my mouth for a while at the same time as suddenly getting cold. When Phantom showed up to save everyone, he told me that what I was experiencing was a Ghost Sense just before the same mist came out of his mouth as well." Ms. Kyani leaned forward a bit on the last sentence, a confused look emerging on her face as well as one of her eyebrows raising up rather high.

"Sounds like you were experiencing a cold-type version of that ability...wait, did you say _Phantom_ also had the ability?" Paulina shook her head rather-enthusiastically, her facial features slowly falling into a dreamy appearance.

"Yes, whenever a ghost shows up, he appears almost immediately afterward." The confused look stayed on the teacher's face as she slid her hands into her pant pockets before leaning her head forward.

"But that's not possible unless he's either a Split-Soul or an Overlay Becomer," she whispered faintly to herself in thought, Danny being the only one to hear her words, and therefore the only one who's heart started to race at the possibility of being discovered. A second after her whispered muttering, Kyani raised her head back up, her arms suddenly stretched out wide to either side. "This will sound weird and out of place, but I ask all of you to join me in a moment of silence and bow your heads in respect for this town's spectral defender."

Confused by her words, Danny glanced around to see all the heads of the many students bow their heads, confusion appearing on most of their faces as well. Unsure of what she was planning, he bowed his head as well while folding his arms in front of himself, narrowing his eyes enough to look like they were closed but still be just open enough to still see. He laid witness to Kyani lowering her hands, but keeping them open and palms up just as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

The words she spoke stunned him, especially when her voice began to obtain an echo that could be only described as a ghostly one.

"_Jehovah, we come before you today knowing that all power is in Your hand._

_I know that you are the Lord and that you care for your people._

_Right now, unknown by the normal humans that surround him, Daniel Phantom is struggling with many difficult trials, all possibly interconnected with one another._

_I, nor any normal human, will never be able to even pretend to truly understand the struggles he faces daily in both the living world and the spectral world._

_I pray that you will reach down and touch him right now wherever he is at this moment, no matter what appearance he currently wears._

_Let your presence fill the room where he is and let him feel an extra portion of your strength that can help him to get through this day and all future days to come._

_He needs you now, Lord, during the struggles you have deemed fit for him to endure and I thank you in advance for meeting him where he is and shoring up his strength during these difficult times._

_In Jesus' name, Amen._"

The students, also stunned for a brief second at the sudden prayer, echoed their own individual form of "Amen" before raising their heads, one of them raising their hand. "Yes, Ms. Manson?"

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to bring any form of church into schools, so why did you just have us pray?" The teacher tugged at her grey suit collar in thought of how to answer that question, a saddened look upon her face as brown-grey met purple.

"Because the only way Phantom could have any form of Ghost Sense is if he is still at least partially alive, and if that's the case, I doubt his family even know what has happened to their son. That is a fate I wish on no one."

A series of gasps echoed throughout the room as Danny himself was unable to make heads or tails of the event that just happened.

Did Mya Kyani really just pray for_ **him**_?


	24. Double Cross My Heart - Meeting Luna

Almost 4am my time and I find myself unable to sleep...again...

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 24: Double Cross My Heart - Meeting Luna**

"Not possible for ghost being alive, Miss Kyani," was the phrase that finally snapped Danny out of his stunned state, the voice being recognized as Gregor, the thief of his friends. This prompted a momentary soft growl out of the ghost boy before his attention returned finally to the teacher.

"It's more than possible, Mr. Dee. Death doesn't always complete its job perfectly every time, after all. It's just that some deal with a harsher aftermath than others." The echo that had entered into her voice during the prayer had long left, leaving her to sound normal once again. "Now, back to the topic at hand before the sudden change. What other abilities did you students have during that time?" Like the last time, many hands went up. "Ms. Manson?"

Sam found herself rubbing her arm with the one she had up in the air a second ago, embarrassed by the memory. "I wound up getting flight, it was scary not being able to return to the ground when I wanted to." The teacher nodded when she saw Sam shivering at the thought, a small smile emerging.

"Sounds like you weren't grasping the concept of personal gravity control, then. While the Ghost Sense phenomenon hasn't been explained yet, both flight and levitation have. Ghosts in general are capable of generating a special kind of magnetic field around themselves and often use it to lift themselves against the gravitational pull of the earth with it. Since gravity is the weakest of the forces present on this planet, it doesn't take much effort to fly or levitate. In fact, it actually takes more effort for a ghost to stay ground-bound."

And Danny suddenly became thankful for his baggy pants and the amount of extra weight he normally had from everything he'd carry in them.

"Speaking of magnetism, a lot of ghost powers actually stem from some form of spectral magnetism. And before anyone even thinks it, a normal magnet would not make for an effective weapon against ghosts. In fact, you'd be laughed at before you were struck out at by one." A round of snickers became heard, Danny even joining in a bit before a shiver ran up his spine and the familiar blue mist left from between his lips. This netted a groan from the boy before a high-pitched cry became heard through the halls nearby.

Celevoir phased through the door as top speed, entering and exiting the room while flying straight in less than even a millisecond. Her pursuer soon appeared through the door to the classroom, a large silver ghost with flaming green hair and many lines going across him as if he was metallic. "Darn, that bird would have been great as a wall trophy."

"One: Who the fuck are you? Two: What the fuck are you doing going after Celevoir?" Kyani was basically growling as she asked the two questions at the rude intruder, the white gun in her right hand Danny recognized as Celestia pulled out of its holster under her suit jacket and aimed at her new target, the right hammer already pulled back. Her left hand was placed on something unseen, the left side out of the kid's view.

"Hah, you dare threaten Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, with human weaponry?" A devious grin fell on the newcomer's face before many forms of weaponry suddenly appeared out of the ghost's body, a few of them completely impossible to fit into something so comparatively small.

"So says the one obviously overcompensating for something." The students screamed as they ran to the back of the classroom, hoping to put space between themselves and the metallic ghost before laying witness to the hunter ghost firing off several of the missile-like weapons at their teacher. Danny saw as Kyani quickly pulled out a second weapon, a black version of Celestia but with a third hammer that was pulled back instead of the other two, firing it off in rapid succession with bursts of black energy. Each one connected to one of the missiles, evaporating them while a spare shot wound up evaporating the top of one of the desks in the class as well.

Luna has three, and trust me when I say _that_ is the one you don't want to be caught staring down the barrel of, that was the phrase that suddenly echoed into Danny's head which prompted a gulp as he was, for once, forced out of the role of hero. Luna can apparently evaporate whatever its bullets hit.

"Deceptive weapons, human. I wouldn't mind taking those to study and recreate for myself," Skulker said, the grin still on his face even though none of his weapons hit.

"You need to shut up." Kyani had not moved her feet even once after she had started firing the black gun. Instead, she had been firmly holding her footing beside the large teacher's desk to her left, both guns held up in front of her at the ready. She fired off a white shot from the white gun at the spot between Skulker's eyes, hoping for a knockout.

Instead, she heard a metallic clank and the shot bouncing off and up toward the ceiling, leaving a black spot where the energy dissipated.

"And that was supposed to do...what?" Skulker taunted before pulling out a green blade of energy off his back, a motion that had Kyani simply raising her eyebrow from behind her glasses.

"Metal, huh...?" Before Skulker could even think to either come up with a retort or dash forward toward the teacher, she had fired off a round of black energy at the same spot she fired the white one, hitting the hunter between his flat-colored green eyes.

All of a sudden, the body began to evaporate quickly, leaving behind a small green blob with red irises in his eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARMOR?!" All his weapons and protections had disappeared in one shot, leaving the little ghost in a panic and a devious grin of Kyani's own appeared on her face. "I was right, you are overcompensating."

Skulker was fast to turn around, but not fast enough to flee from the room for a round of white fired at the tiny ghost, hitting him in the back of his head and knocking him out. Kyani grabbed the little guy and placed him on the desk, which had Danny remember something in his backpack.

The Fenton Thermos.

"Um, Ms. Kyani?" Danny started as he made his way back toward his seat near the front of the room as the teacher put the gun's back into their holsters.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I have something you can use to hold him in without him escaping." With that statement, since he noticed that she was trying to calm herself from the tension that had been in the air, he quickly grabbed the green and white cylinder from his backpack, realizing almost immediately that it had been _his_ desk that lost its top, before walking up toward the teacher's desk.

"If that's a ghost-containment device, kiddo, that's officially the weirdest one I've ever seen." Her gaze had been focused on the little ghost, ready to pull out her white gun and fire again if she saw movement. His only response was uncapping the Thermos and pressing a button on the side, allowing the blue ray of light it released to strike at the armor-less Skulker before pulling him in, capping it immediately afterward. "Do you have more of those?"

* * *

I suck at scenes where blows are exchanged...


	25. Double Cross My Heart - Discussions

Phantom Ice: You will soon see the answer to that, Ice. And, in all honesty, even I felt sorry for Skulker for making him 'naked' like that...though Kyani doesn't. Though, in all honesty, I think Skulker's one of the few ghosts that can get under the radar with being being naked.

kinitsukirihan: When I finally get to that part, that's gonna be all sorts of entertaining to witness... *grins*

WriterChic: Yeah, I realize how powerful Luna especially is, but if you really think about both guns and their uses, she's not THAT powerful. One's a stungun, the other is _normally_ used for knocking dangerous things out of the air (such as Skulker's missiles) or for clean-up a whopper of a mess. Luna _can_ be used to erase biological and spectral entities, but it's not used like that unless the fan has been hit with the shit. She's not like Danny and doesn't have any form of normal ecto-weapony, so she doesn't have any form of middle-ground to work with under normal conditions. So, she's screwed against anything immune to both Celestia _and_ Luna. Unless she's willing to work with her last ace...

For everyone else: I have to get past this episode anyway! Yikes, I didn't realize how many chapters it would take with the additional scenes!

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 25: Double Cross My Heart - Discussions**

Due to the fact that most of the students were still shell-shocked by both the ghost that entered the class suddenly and the armory he had unleashed as well as the huntress' guns and how she seemed to easily take care of the intruder with, Ms. Kyani had wisely allowed the class to have time to themselves to get over what happened.

Jealousy built up once again as both of his friends started to hang out with the friend-thief, making him jump up rather high when he felt hand placed upon his shoulder and pull his hand back as if ready to punch out whoever spooked him.

"Whoa, there, pup. No need to swing now," he heard spoken to him, causing the young ghost to double-take at the person that had surprised him.

He had almost landed his fist in his teacher's face.

"Oh, um, s-s-sorry, Ms. Kyani," Danny stuttered when he realized what he came close to doing, not noticing the sideways smirk that was on her face.

"In all honestly, I would have deserved it for scaring you like that. I need to ask you something really quick." Giving a quick gulp, he followed her to the front of the class, to behind the teacher's desk where she sat down before turning toward him. "Before I call your friends over as well, do they know about your intangibility and invisibility? I wanna know if I can speak freely around them without risk to you." Her voice had fallen soft, almost hard to hear as if she didn't want to risk anyone else possibly hearing her, which the kid was thankful for.

He managed to give a nod to the question before the teacher straightened up and turned toward the students, her right hand falling upon a set of face-down papers. "Manson, Foley, come here for a second." Danny couldn't help but wince for a second as her voice suddenly rose, though she didn't shout. The pair looked up toward her before saying something quick to Gregor, quickly parting the male Goth to appear next to either side of Danny, allowing a wave of familiarity to wash over him.

"Yes, Ms. Kyani," Sam asked of the teacher as she flipped over the top three papers on the desk.

All three sheets showed the same trio, though Danny's sheet had a photo for one of them. The one photo showed a blue ghost that looked like an old-style worker that had many kinds of boxes surrounding him, this one labeled as the Box Ghost. The drawn picture to the right could only be described as a sort of school cafeteria lady, the label rightly being the Lunch Lady. The one in the middle under both of them was labeled as Box Lunch, which looked like a blend of the two ghosts above.

"One, how do all three of you know about Box Lunch and her parents? She was a part of the Natural-Born group that was discovered." The trio exchanged glances toward each other, unsure of how to answer that question without possibly being in hot water. "Okay, then. Maybe the answer is tied to this."

The next three pages had the trio drop jaws in unison. While all three ghosts drawn were named 'Clockwork', they were depicted very differently from each other. While all three images showed a ghost with a hourglass chest, the blinded right eye and the scar going across it and a staff that had a stopwatch on the top, the trio were each shown as a different age. Sam's showed the ghost as almost an infant, playful and mischievous. Tucker's showed the ghost as an old man, wisdom obvious on his long-bearded face. Danny's showed that of a ghost in the prime of his life, ready to take on all of life's challenges. "How do you three know of this cheeky little bastard?"

All three faces paled.

They began immediately thankful that the ending bell rang a minute later, which had Tucker and Danny dashing out of there and toward Gym, while Sam literally dragged a confused Gregor behind her to their next class before Kyani could try to catch them.

* * *

PE finally ended, which was how long it took for both Danny and Tucker to calm down about the close call regarding Ms. Kyani and their homework assignments. The black-haired kid walked up to his locker before opening them and sighing to himself.

"Gregor," he started off to himself before placing his aged white shoes into the top shelf of his locker. "I know you're not what you seem to be and..." Before he could finish his sentence, he groaned and pulled his hand back to his side before straightening up into aggressive pose, hands on his hips. "Gregor, I know you're up to something and..." Once again, he interrupted himself by slapping himself upside the head, leaving his hand there for a second. "Come on!" He grabbed onto the locker door, aggravation at himself building in his voice. "Find the words!"

He didn't expect to see Gregor standing on the other side of the locker door when he slammed it closed, the male Goth already changed out of his white sweats while wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Danny, I wish to talk to you...if you are done talking to yourself."

His words stuttered for a second as blue eyes tried to pierce through Gregor's black glasses, Danny found a big wave of embarrassment coming over him. "Sure, Gregor." He took a seat on the bench behind him before looking back up. "Uh, what's up?"

"I am not blind," the gold-wearing boy began, arms momentarily over his heart in concern as he spoke with a bit of bluntness. "You do not like me."

The immediate response to that statement was Danny raising his hands up, finding himself suddenly on the defensive. "Gregor, that's not-"

"Let me finish," Gregor interrupted before Danny himself could finish his own statement. "You do not like me because you want to protect your friend, Sam, and I respect this."

"I-It's not just that," Danny stuttered, finding himself looking away from the person he had been viewing as a thief, the possibility that this was not intentional crossing his mind, before looking back up toward Gregor with narrowed eyes to avoid looking weak.

"You like her more than just friends," Gregor asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well..." It was a thought that hadn't actively crossed his mind before. Sure, Tucker had always ribbed him and Sam about being lovebirds, but...was there any truth to it?

"You hesitate," Gregor started before sitting down next to Danny, breaking the ghost boy out of his thoughts. "which means you are unsure. I am not, and I am going to ask her out." His heart started racing at the last sentence, his teeth visible as he gritted them in building fear. "I hope we can, how do you Americans say, uh, _hang out_?" He also flinched when Gregor suddenly hugged him, something that seemed to have gone unnoticed by the boy in black and white. "I'm glad we had this talk."

He damned near barfed when Gregor kissed both his cheeks, even if he had been stunned by the moment.

Danny regained his senses a few moments before building rage began to sweep over him, threatening to turn his eyes a bright green, before standing up with a hand pointed toward where Gregor had once stood, his eyes closed as he yelled out.

"I know who you are and I know what you're up to and..." Danny opened his eyes almost immediately and lowered his hand, realizing he was unheard. "Somehow, I pictured this chat going differently."


	26. Double Cross My Heart - Trouble Starts

Phantom Ice: Cat got all three tongues, actually, hehe. And there's a reason the trio of assignments matched up with each other, which will be revealed soon enough. :)

Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan: Makes me feel bad for him as well. :(

* * *

**False Positive**

**Chapter 26: Double Cross My Heart - Trouble Starts**

School finally ended and Danny's heart had felt like it fell deep into the ground without him, even though it was still beating and keeping him at least partially among the living ones. Blue book in hand, he found himself looking up after walking a few steps past the end of the stairway leading into the school building. He saw Gregor and Sam holding hands with each other as they walked with Tucker right beside Sam.

Sam was the first to dare to look back toward him, narrowed eyes and an angered look upon her face at first. However, she soon fell into a saddened appearance, her violet lips curling down into a frown as she too looked down when she looked away.

Tucker, who had at some point looked at his ghostly friend without Danny's notice, was already wearing a guilty frown on his face before finally looking away.

Gregor was the only one that wore a toothy grin, waving at Danny in apparent joy before retaking Sam's hand with his own.

Half-heartedly waving back at Gregor, Danny found himself looking toward the side and began to walk away in his depression.

"Mya, I need to see you in my office. Now."

Danny perked up for the moment in curiosity at the mention of Kyani's first name and the serious tone taken in the voice before daring to turn around, catching the sight of Kyani herself also turning around toward a rather-chubby bald man. She raised an eyebrow for a second before beginning to follow the man back into the building, taking her brown-fraimed plastic glasses off her face and cleaning them as she walked.

Figuring he could use a distraction for the moment, Danny looked around before walking back into the building, trying to follow the pair without drawing attention. When a moment presented itself, Danny turned invisible when no one was watching and began to float behind the pair, following them to the man's often-used classroom.

"What's the matter, Mr. Lancer," Kyani asked, sounding almost on guard.

The man, Mr. Lancer, sat down in his chair near the whiteboard behind him, placing his hand together as he rested his elbows on his desk and his head on his hands.

"Mya, one of the students in my last class informed me of the fact that you were carrying guns on school grounds, something you know full well is not allowed," Lancer started, a firm tone in his voice as he looked up toward the soldier teacher. "I know, as a hunter, you keep your weapons on you at all times, but in this school, they are not allowed to be here. In fact, considering your ghostly partner, you don't need them. I find out after today you're still bringing them on school grounds, you will find yourself replaced. Understood?"

Floating in such a way that he could now see the female teacher's face, she had managed to keep it straight, though her gaze still pierced into Lancer's eyes.

"Perfectly, Aaron."

Danny gulped before taking this moment to fly through the wall invisibly before either teacher finally became aware of his presence.

* * *

"Danny, get over here!" The boy had been sitting at the desk in his star-littered room when he heard his name called, causing him to lift his head toward the closed door in confusion as he lowered his pen upon his homework.

"Coming!" Recognizing the serious tone in the voice, a tone that was rarely ever used, Danny was quick to open the door of his room before dashing down the stairs to the main floor, walking into the kitchen when his feet walked off the last step.

He couldn't help but let out a gasp at the sight of the Guys in White, the same two agents that had bee following him around while he was in his Phantom persona the past while.

"We've managed to trace this PDA to Tucker Foley," the dark-colored agent started as he pulled out one of his friend's old devices, the name flashing across the screen momentarily. "We figured the ghost must be an associate of his."

Danny dared to walk forward once he realized neither agent had a ghost detection system that could pick up on him before placing a hand behind the back of his neck in nervousness, trying to play off the visit as if it was nothing big. "Have you checked...uh...Dash Baxter?"

"Affirmative," spoke the pale agent. "He's too much of an oaf to be the Ghost Kid. And _you_..." Both agents quickly looked over Danny as if trying to compare him to someone. "you're _too_ prepubescent."

"Hey!" That was the second the same two agents had compared him to a young child and he could help but yell out at the insult, eyes narrowing as he did. The only reason he wasn't saying more than that was to keep the agents from putting two and two together on him.

"And it's not the Manson girl, which leaves the Gregor kid we saw them hanging around with," the white agent continued on with his statement before the black one's eyebrows rose up together as if realizing something, straightening up a little bit in the process.

"Of course!" Turning toward his partner, the black agent started in with his realization. "How did we not see that? He's got white hair, and so does the Ghost Boy!" Both agents pulled out large white and blue ecto-guns that were impossible to fit under their tight suits. "Come on!"

Danny had momentarily tuned out his dad as his eyes followed after the two agents as the ran out of the house with guns at the ready, the gears in his head turning and fast. "Wait, Gregor can't be a spy for them if they're going after him with guns blazing." The realization that crossed him made his heart start to pace faster than it should. "And Sam and Tucker are right in the line of fire!"


End file.
